Love Story: A Geisha's Dream
by killerqueen04
Summary: "Una geisha no es una prostituta... es una artista" Orihime es una joven geisha que siempre ha soñado con el amor. Cuando su corazon es roto por Ichigo, encontrara en una persona del pasado su amor. UA- 1939. Ulquihime, matsxgin, ichihime, ichiruki, etc
1. Chapter 1

Hola a tods los que leen mis fic! Aquí tengo uno nuevo, acabado de sacar del horno, xDDD Pero esta vez, no es un Ichihime, sino un Ulquihime! Ya se, todas las que están acostumbradas a leer mis ichihimes les sera algo raro, pero es que sentí la necesidad de escribir un Ulquihime, por que AMO a Ulquiorra, y con eso del "Unmasked" sobre todo esa parte ulquihime... he caído en la tentacion, xDD Sobre todo observando los hermosos dibujos de** Rusky Boz**, en especial mi favorito:_" An Everlasting Promise" _búsquenlo, es sencillamente hermoso!

Pues este fic es un Universo Alterno, específicamente en el año** 1939**. Gira en torno a la vida de una joven geisha que ha soñado con el amor.

**Paring:** Ulquhime, MatsumotoXgin, leve Aihime, ichihime y ichiruki

**Advertencia: **Contiene lenguaje adulto. Próximos capítulos contendrán lemmon.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo Sama. Si me perteneciera a mi, hace mucho tiempo me hubiera violado a Ulquiorra, a Ichigo, Aizen, Gin, Shirosaki, Toushiro y Urahara... y no, no bromeo, xDDD Algunas frases, específicamente dos, son de la película A memories of a Geisha.

* * *

><p><strong>CAP I: Love Story: A Geisha's Dream<strong>

La ferocidad de las lluvias y el viento hacían que una pequeña niña de cabellos naranjas titiritara del frio. Su rostro estaba cubierto por el lodo, igual que sus pequeñas piernas. Sentada a la orilla de una de las casas de la aldea japonesa. La pequeña niña se abrazo a sí misma, tratando de espantar el odioso y tortuoso frio que la azotaba sin piedad. Sus ropas estaban desgastadas y sucias, su cabello naranja le caía sobre sus ojos, mientras que ella comenzaba a llorar.

Hacia un par de días su hermano había fallecido, y él era lo único que ella tenía en la vida. Sus padres habían muerto a causa de una enfermedad, por lo que ella quedo al cuidado de su hermano. Pero ahora con solo 6 años, Orihime estaba sola, durmiendo en las calles y con hambre. Ella no tenía dinero ni siquiera para comprar un pedazo de pan, y tomaba agua del rio. La lluvia comenzó a cesar, y Orihime agradeció en silencio a los dioses. Observo como las últimas gotas de lluvia iban cayendo, hasta que desaparecieron por completo. Cerró sus ojos lentamente, buscando el sueño, pero el hambre no se lo permitía. Llevaba tres días sin comer, y su estomago le dolía mucho, unas lagrimas se deslizaron por su rostro a causa del dolor.

A pesar de las lágrimas pudo visualizar una figura femenina. La mujer tatareaba una canción, mientras se deslizaba en su vaporoso kimono por las calles. Orihime limpio sus lagrimas para observar con mayor nitidez la apariencia de la mujer. El cabello rubio lo llevaba atado en un esplendido peinado, mientras que sus curvas resaltaban en el kimono. Una hermosa geisha, pensó Orihime. La mirada de la mujer se detuvo en Orihime, quien se quedo observándola fijamente, el rostro de la geisha embozo una sonrisa, para luego acercarse a la pequeña. Orihime se quedo paralizada al ver la belleza de la mujer. Su rostro, sus ojos claros y su cabello la hacían lucir como un hermoso ángel. Orihime jamás había visto una mujer tan hermosa.

Curiosamente, Rangiku Matsumoto pensaba lo mismo, solo que en vez de pensar en sí misma, pensaba en la niña frente a ella. En sus años como geisha jamás había visto una niña tan inocente y linda. A pesar de estar sucia, llena de lodo y mojada, la pequeña mostraba una gran belleza. Lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus ojos grises, unos que jamás había visto en su vida. Eran hermosos y llamativos.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?—pregunto dulcemente Rangiku, sonriéndole a la pequeña para ganar su confianza. Luego de un instante de silencio, la pequeña abrió sus labios.

—O-orihime Inoue—balbuceo la pequeña. Rangiku sonrió, _"incluso tiene nombre de princesa_" pensó. Aquella pequeña podía tener buen futuro en el mundo artístico de las geishas. Era hermosa, nada mas con aquellos ojos grises podía enamorar a cualquiera.

—Ven conmigo, Orihime-chan—la mujer le extendió su mano. Orihime la observo un instante, y luego la tomo. Ambas caminaron en silencio, Orihime aun tenía su mano aferrada a la de la mujer. Las dos llegaron hasta el okiya*, donde Orihime entro tras de Rangiku.

Orihime comenzó como una shikomi*, igual que varias otras pequeñas, solo que a diferencia de las otras, Orihime tenía el favoritismo y protección de Matsumoto, la mejor geisha del okiya. Pero a pesar de eso, ella tenía que hacer lo que hacían las demás, y no se quejaba para nada. Orihime barría la entrada al shikomi, preparaba las meriendas y las comidas para las geishas. En sus momentos libres observaba como las geishas se preparaban para sus citas, y no dejaba de suspirar, se veían hermosas en esos kimonos. Ella añoraba poder vestir un kimono e ir a las citas, pero aun era demasiado joven, solo tenía 9 años. Además de la limpieza, ella realizaba los mandados, algo que disfrutaba a sobre manera, por que cuando podía salir del shikomi, se escondía para poder ver a un niño. Desde luego que el niño jamás la había visto, ella era muy cautelosa en ello. Había descubierto que el niño se llamaba Ichigo Kurosaki, y que tenía 11 años y era hijo de un prominente doctor. El chico de cabellos naranjas, mucho más llamativos que el de ella, siempre parecía estar enojado, salvo cuando estaba con su pequeño grupo de amigos.

Cierto día ella los espiaba, disfrutando a través de ellos el ser una niña. Reía en voz baja cuando el pequeño estallaba en enojo contra alguno de sus amigos. Le era realmente gracioso el chico. Pero de un momento a otro un hombre la halo. Aquel sujeto estaba ebrio, y sin la pequeña hacerle nada, le pego una cachetada, cosa que hizo estallar en lagrimas a la niña. El hombre deseaba violarla, abusar de una pequeña niña inocente. Las lágrimas y los llantos de la niña que sería ultrajada atrajeron a otro sujeto, mucho más joven. Con gran habilidad el chico detuvo al hombre, doblándole una de las manos.

—Abusar de una niña… totalmente desagradable— dijo monótonamente el joven. Orihime limpio sus lagrimas para ver a su salvador, que le pegaba un puño en el rostro al hombre, dejándolo inconsciente. El rostro del joven era pálido, mientras que unas delgadas líneas rojizas se extendían desde sus ojos hasta el final de sus mejillas, en ambos ojos, parecían ser lagrimas, solo que eran cicatrices. Orihime se pregunto mentalmente por que tenia esas extrañas cicatrices. Lo más que le llamo la atención a Orihime fue el color de los ojos del joven, verdes esmeraldas. El joven la escruto con la mirada por unos segundos, luego le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar para marcharse.

—Arigato— balbuceo la niña, mirando al hombre. Este se detuvo por un momento, luego siguió su camino. Orihime se había quedado sin palabras, aquel era el hombre más apuesto y misterioso que había visto en su vida. Antes de que el ebrio despertara, Orihime corrió a hacer sus mandados, mientras podía sentir como su mejilla se hinchaba debido al golpe. Pero no le importaba, había conocido a un hombre que le había hecho dar un vuelco a su corazón, a pesar de que ni siquiera habían platicado.

Cuando cumplió sus 15 años, Orihime fue relevada de sus tareas domesticas, pasando de ser una shikomi a una minarai*. Era enseñada por Matsumoto, que la escogió solo a ella para ser su alumna. Rangiku era toda una maestra en todas las artes de ser una geisha, y se tomaba muy en serio sus enseñanzas hacia Orihime.

Inoue había crecido, no solo en tamaño, sino que ya podía comparar su cuerpo al de su maestra. Sus curvas definidas eran enmarcadas con sus kimonos sencillos para la práctica. Cuando salía con Matsumoto a practicar su caminar, dejaba su cabello suelto, llegándole a mitad de su espalda. Rangiku observaba como los hombres de la aldea se quedaban embobados ante Orihime, y eso la hacia sonreír. Aun no era una geisha y ya tenía su propio grupo de fanáticos.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Orihime se había enamorado de aquel chico de cabello naranja, Ichigo Kurosaki, aunque aun en sus pensamientos estaba la mirada de aquel extraño hombre que la salvo de ser ultrajada. Pero jamás había entablado una conversación con Kurosaki, siempre se volvía nerviosa en cuanto el ir a hablarle al chico. Y eso Rangiku lo había descifrado por sí sola.

— ¿Por qué nunca le hablas al chico? El parece estar interesado en hablarte y ser tu amigo, igual que el resto de los chicos. — observo la mujer. Las mejillas de Orihime se tiñeron de carmín, mientras observaba su té.

— ¿Por qué las mujeres de la aldea dicen que somos prostitutas, Matsumoto-sama?— pregunto de repente Orihime, colocando su mirada sobre Rangiku. Esta enarqueo una ceja, para luego negar su cabeza y sonreírle.

—Una geisha no es una prostituta, sino una artista. Estudiamos y perfeccionamos las artes que algunas mujeres no pueden hacer por no tener la habilidad necesaria para ellas. Siempre debes estar orgullosa de lo que eres Orihime-chan. — respondió la mujer, Orihime le devolvió la cálida sonrisa.

En tan solo 3 años Orihime se convirtió en una maiko* y ahora tenía el derecho de vestir como toda una geisha, y acompañar a Matsumoto a las citas, para así poder observar cómo debía comportarse. Pero ese no era su único triunfo, sino que se había podido convertir en una "amiga" de Kurosaki y de sus amigos. Eso la hacía realmente feliz, aunque debido a sus tareas ella no podía salir mucho.

Cada vez se enamoraba más de Kurosaki, y soñaba con tener un esposo como él. A pesar de siempre estar peleando con sus amigos, el chico siempre la trataba bien a ella, y eso la hacía sentir que el chico le tenía cierto cariño, incluso amor por ella. Pero su corazón se quebró en pedazos una tarde.

Kurosaki la había invitado a platicar con él. Caminaron por la aldea, hasta llegar al parque, donde ambos tomaron asiento y hablaron de cosas triviales. Ella estaba sumamente feliz de estar a su lado.

—Inoue, ¿Cómo le dices a una chica que te gusta?—Orihime lo observo confundida, mientras que sus mejillas se volvían rojas. Cambio su mirada para evitar que Ichigo descubriera su sonrojo.

—Puedes comenzar diciéndole lo mucho que te importa. Y luego decirle que le quieres. — dijo en un susurro Orihime. ¿A caso el estaba enamorado de ella? Su corazón latía a mil por hora en ese momento. Ichigo sonrió en agradecimiento.

—Entonces, hoy mismo podre decirle a Rukia que la amo. — algo dentro de ella se quebró en esos momentos. Si no hubiera sido por las palabras de su maestra de que jamás debía llorar frente a un chico, ella hubiera estallado en ese momento. Embozo una triste sonrisa, que paso desapercibida por Ichigo. — ¿Crees que ella me acepte?— le pregunto el chico, sin ver el dolor que le estaba causando a la chica. Orihime sentía que el aire se le acababa, que su pecho se comprimía y como su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento.

—Claro que si, Kurosaki-kun— dijo como pudo, quebrándosele la voz. Debía salir de allí en cuanto antes, sino estallaría en llanto en ese momento. Se coloco de pie. —Debo irme, Kurosaki-kun. Matsumoto-sama se pondrá molesta sino llego temprano. Sayonara— antes de que Ichigo pudiera decir alguna palabra, Orihime había comenzado a correr hacia el okiya. Mientras corría sentía como su corazón se iba quebrando en miles de pedazos. Podía incluso pensar que los pedazos de su corazón caían al suelo. Mientras corría podía sentir como comenzaba a llover, porque parecía ser que el cielo quería llorar junto a ella. Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua de la lluvia cuando entro al okiya. Corrió hasta el jardín interior del okiya, y allí cayó de rodillas, comenzando a llorar mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Su cuerpo temblaba bajo la lluvia, mientras que sus ropas se pegaban a su cuerpo. ¿Por qué no podía amarla a ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿¡POR QUE! Comenzó a llorar en voz alta, cuando unos brazos la atrajeron. Matsumoto se había arrodillado al suelo, abrazando a Orihime. La chica comenzó a llorar con más furia y dolor que antes.

—Calma, mi niña. Todas pasamos por esto en algún momento. — le dijo calmadamente Matsumoto, mientras Orihime se llevaba sus manos a su corazón. El amor será algo hermoso, pero una desilusión lo convertía en una pesadilla para cualquier chica.

— ¿Por qué? Si... Yo lo amo, Matsumoto-sama…—volvió a estallar en llanto. La lluvia se hizo mucho más fuerte que antes, empapando a ambas mujeres. A ninguna de las dos le importo, Rangiku continuaba abrazando a la chica, mientras que esta continuaba preguntando lo mismo. Rangiku recordaba que eso también le había ocurrido… había llorado por un amor perdido.

Cuando ella tenía más o menos la misma edad de Orihime, se había enamorado perdidamente de un chico, Ichimaru Gin. Ella lo amo con todo su alma, le había entregado no solo su cuerpo y su virginidad, sino que también su alma y su corazón. Pero él había desaparecido. La había abandonado sin decirle nada, sin ni siquiera darle una explicación. Ella había llorado durante días, había dejado de comer, de practicar para ser una mejor geisha… había perdido una parte de sí. Incluso luego de todos esos años, ella aun no lo superaba. Por eso había comenzado a llorar junto a Orihime. Dos corazones rotos buscaban ser reconfortados bajo la lluvia.

Durante una semana Inoue se la había pasado llorando, no se alimentaba bien, y tampoco dormía. Matsumoto había decidido darle un tiempo de descanso a la chica, para que pudiera superarlo.

Pero la chica había tardado 3 años en superarlo completamente. En esos tres años Ichigo había contraído matrimonio con Rukia Kuchiki, una de las chicas más adineradas de la aldea. Su hermano tenía diversos negocios a través de todo el país, por lo que era bastante famoso. Por tres años Orihime había llorado en las noches, y por tres años, cada vez que veía a Ichigo, sentía las ganas de llorar. Pero había decidido superarlo. Ella lo amaba, y al verlo tan feliz con aquella chica, decidió sacrificar su amor por la felicidad del chico. Había asistido a la boda, a pesar de que Matsumoto le había dicho que no lo hiciera, y con ello se había quitado de su mente de que ella podría casarse con Ichigo y dejar el mundo de "una geisha". Ella había nacido para ello, para animar en las fiestas, para hablar y bailar frente a hombres y mujeres de negocios, no para amar y ser amada. Ella debía aceptarlo. Por eso lo había superado.

Era la primera vez que asistiría a una actividad como geisha y no como maiko. Esta vez no solo vestiría como una, sino que actuaria como tal. El kimono había sido elegido por Matsumoto, de un color rojo, con distintos estampados en diferentes colores. Su cabello lucia un peinado alto, sujetado por varias horquillas de oro y plata. Su delicado rostro fue maquillado por otras maikos, resaltando sus ojos grises y sus pequeños con una pintura negra y carnosos labios con color rojo escarlata. Lucia hermosa, la más hermosa entre todas las geishas, y su porte elegante hacia que Matsumoto se sintiera orgullosa.

Las mujeres fueron llevadas hasta el lugar de la actividad, repleto de hombres de negocios. Todos observaban a todas las mujeres con interés y curiosidad. Pero sin duda alguna, la que se llevaba todas las miradas era Orihime. Al ser la "nueva" todas las miradas se posaban en ella, muchas de ellas desnudándola con la mirada.

—Recuerda lo que siempre te he dicho Orihime-chan; una geisha es capaz de encantar a un hombre y detenerlo solo con una mirada— Matsumoto le lanzo una guiñada, mientras caminaban. Orihime sonrió, para luego asentir. Todo era cierto, había podido presenciar como Matsumoto podía encantar a los vendedores para que le bajaran los precios a los artículos que necesitaba. Y jamás había fallado. No sabía si era magia, que era, pero sencillamente a Matsumoto Rangiku nadie se le resistía.

Orihime camino al lado de Matsumoto, hasta que esta tuvo que ir a servir el sake en una de las mesas, pero antes de irse le explico a la chica que debía ir a la mesa de los anfitriones. La mesa se encontraba en el centro del elegante salón. Orihime se acerco a la mesa que no era atendida por ninguna geisha ya que había sido reservada para ella. . Con elegancia y delicadeza tomo asiento.

— O Yasumi Nasai — dijo suavemente, mientras comenzaba a servir los sakes. Los hombres respondieron el saludo de la chica, observando su belleza. A pesar de sentir todas las miradas sobre ella, mantuvo la calma y pudo servir todas las bebidas sin torpeza alguna.

—Eres una de las geishas más hermosas que hemos visto. ¿Cómo te llamas?— pregunto un hombre de cabello castaño. Aquel hombre era un capitán del ejército japonés, Aizen Sousuke. La chica se sonrojo levemente, para hacer una pequeña reverencia en señal de agradecimiento.

—Inoue Orihime— respondió la chica. Había aprendido con Matsumoto a que no debía tartamudear cuando se platicaba con los clientes, y ante tanta practica, lo había logrado. Comenzó a repartir los sakes a los hombres, comenzando por el capitán. Luego le extendió la bebida al teniente de cabello blanco y sonrisa de zorro. Repartió los sakes a cuatro hombres más, uno de cabello azul, uno de cabello negro y con un parche en su ojo, otro de cabello rosa y otro de tez morena. Cuando le entrego el ultimo sake al soldado que estaba al final alzo la mirada, y estuvo a punto de desmayarse. El hombre era el que la había salvado aquella vez. Las dos miradas se encontraron, la de Orihime llena de asombro, mientras que la del de ojos verdes mostraba una leve curiosidad, aunque esta desapareció al instante del rostro del hombre. ¿Acaso el la recordaba? No, eso era imposible, ella llevaba mucho maquillaje, y en aquel entonces era solo una niña. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, incluso con todo el maquillaje se podía apreciar un leve rubor.

Aparto su mirada del hombre, para volver su mirada hacia el anfitrión, que le dedico una sonrisa. Orihime le devolvió la sonrisa, para luego llenar nuevamente el vaso de sake del hombre con el parcho en el rostro, que le había extendido su vaso en señal de que volviera a llenarlo.

—Dime lindura, ¿Cuánto cobras por la noche?—inquirió burlonamente el hombre. Orihime se sintió totalmente humillada e incómoda en ese entonces. Pero debía defender su honor. Ella no era una prostituta, incluso ella era virgen, por que guardaba su virginidad como algo sumamente preciado para el hombre al que le abriría su corazón.

—Las geishas no somos prostitutas, señor— dijo en voz baja pero firme. El hombre rio, para luego ladear su cabeza, y volver a estallar en rizas ante la mirada incrédula del resto de los hombres.

— ¿Y qué son?— pregunto, con una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro. Antes de que ella pudiera responder, el extraño hombre que la había salvado de ser violada respondió.

—Son artistas. — dijo seriamente el hombre. Orihime se sintió salvada nuevamente por aquel sujeto. Aquel hombre parecía ser su ángel guardián, la había salvado de aquel hombre que intento violarla y ahora la defendía de aquel hombre.

—Artista o no, son lo mismo. Solo son unas perras que solo sirven para ser folladas. — dijo despectivamente el hombre, chasqueando la lengua y cruzándose de brazos. Orihime cerró los ojos avergonzada, bajando su mirada.

—Respeta a la dama, Nnoitra. — esta vez fue el turno de Aizen en defender a Orihime. La chica estaba al punto de las lágrimas por los comentarios de aquel hombre. La chica aparto su mirada, sintiéndose completamente incomoda, pero debía mantener su orgullo.

—Aun no me respondes, perra. ¿Cuánto cobras por la noche?— Nnoitra la tomo por las muñecas para atraerla hacia él, apretándola, haciendo caso omiso a la orden de su capitán. Las lágrimas de dolor al sentir las uñas del hombre adentrándose en su piel y de frustración se hicieron presentes. Antes de que Aizen o su teniente se colocaran de pie para ayudar a la chica, el misterioso moreno ya tenía sujetado a Nnoitra, apartándolo de Orihime. —No te metas, Ulquiorra. Eso es entre la puta y yo. — grito Nnoitra, quien fue sujetado por un hombre peli azul. Ya para ese momento las miradas de todas las personas en aquella actividad estaban sobre Orihime, Ulquiorra y Nnoitra. Inoue no pudo sentirse más humillada.

—Y Aizen-sama te dijo que la respetaras y le hiciste caso omiso. Ella no es una prostituta para que estés con tus aberraciones. — Orihime estaba tras la espalda de Ulquiorra, quien había tomado esa posición de defensa en cuanto empujo a Nnoitra, precaviendo el posible ataque del hombre. Pero aquel peli azul lo tenía bien sujeto, prohibiéndole la posibilidad de escape.

El maquillaje de Orihime se rego un poco, debido a sus lagrimas. El capitán Aizen se acerco al hombre y se fue junto a él peli azul y junto aquel hombre que le había gritado que era una prostituta, saliendo del salón. Antes de retirarse el capitán Aizen le dedico una leve sonrisa a la chica. Orihime bajo su vista humillada, su primera actividad y culminaba de esa forma. Un pañuelo blanco apareció frente a ella, obligándola a subir su mirada y encontrarse con los ojos verdes del hombre. El que la había salvado por segunda vez en su vida. Su mirada no reflejaba emoción alguna, pero por alguna razón estaba puesta en ella, escrutándola con su mirada. Al ver que Orihime no respondía para tomar el pañuelo, el moreno se acerco a ella y con extrema delicadeza-como si se tratase de una muñeca de porcelana-, limpio las lágrimas de sus mejillas. El corazón de Orihime dio un vuelco, tal y como había hecho hacia un par de años atrás en cuanto lo vio por primera vez. Las dos miradas, la verde y la gris, parecían estar conectadas por un instante que parecía ser eterno. Aquel hombre, vestido de soldado, observaba cada detalle del rostro de Orihime, mientras que esta podía sentir como la sangre le subía a la cabeza. El soldado se mantenía en silencio, continuando con su trabajo de limpiar las lágrimas de la chica, mientras que los ojos de Orihime se centraron en sus extrañas cicatrices. ¿Le abrían dolido? ¿Quién se las había hecho? ¿A caso había sido en una misión como soldado? ¿Por qué se mantenía sin mostrar emoción alguna? Cientos de preguntas invadieron su mente, mientras que su corazón palpitaba locamente.

—Orihime-chan, ¿Qué ocurri…— la voz de Rangiku se quebró al ver un hombre de cabello plateado. Este reaccionó ante la voz, dándose la vuelta y encontrándose con la rubia. La sonrisa de zorro del hombre desapareció al instante, mostrando un rostro desconcertado. Rangiku sintió como algo dentro de ella despertaba—…Gin…— susurro de forma casi inaudible la mujer.

—Rangiku— dijo el hombre, observándola fijamente, el peligris pensó que se veía hermosa. Matsumoto halo la mano de Orihime, apartándola de Ulquiorra. Debía irse de ese lugar en ese instante. No podía continuar allí, sencillamente no podía. —Rangiku— volvió a decir el peligris esta vez en un susurro casi inaudible.

—Debemos irnos de la fiesta, ya ha culminado debido al escándalo de aquel hombre. — respondió la mujer, llevando a rastras a Orihime, ante las miradas de incredulidad de los presentes.

—Arigato… Ulquiorra-sama— al fin podía conocer su nombre, y poder agradecerle. Las dos geishas se retiraron de la actividad, junto a las demás mujeres. "_Espero volver a verte… Ulquiorra" _pensó Orihime mientras observaba la figura de Ulquiorra a lo lejos.

—Gin— balbuceo Rangiku, sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por su rostro. Con cierta brusquedad las elimino de su rostro, ella se había prometido no volver a llorar por él.

—Rangiku— mascullo Gin desde el lugar donde estaba, para darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia su capitán, dejando a tras a Ulquiorra. Sin duda alguna era cierto lo que decían: "_una geisha es capaz de encantar a un hombre y detenerlo solo con una mirada"_ porque en ese instante dos hombres habían caído bajo los encantos de dos geishas.

* * *

><p><strong>Datos Extras:<strong>

•Orihime tiene 21 años cuando se vuelve Geisha.

•Ulquiorra tenia 17 años cuando rescato a Orihime; ahora tiene 29.

•Rangiku tiene 34 años; Gin y Aizen 37.

**VOCABULARIO:**

**Okiya-** Casa de Geishas, o comúnmente conocidos como Casas del Té.

**Shikomi-** Primera etapa de entrenamiento de una geisha. Las shikomis se dedican a ayudar a las geishas en la limpieza, las compras, etc... Principalmente son las niñas, para reforzar su carácter.

**Minarai- **Segunda etapa de entrenamiento. Las minarais ayudan a las geishas a vestirse, entrenan bailes, etc...

**Maiko-** Esta es la tercera etapa. Las maikos son las aprendices de las geishas. Las acompañan a las citas, pero no pueden comunicarse con ninguno de los clientes. Solo van a observar como trabajan sus maestras.

**~Killerqueen~**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Es mi primer Ulquihime y se que es algo OCC, pero queria que Orihime no fuera tan... ¿torpe? Si, esa es la palabra, xDD

Realmente no me pregunten que ocurrirá en el prox cap, por que ahora mismo no se, ya se que ocurrirá en los cap 3 y 4, pero del 2... nada de nada, xDDD

Dejen reviews, por faaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Holas a tods los que siguen la historia! Adivinen... un NUEVO CAP! yay^^ Debo confesar que este es el capitulo que mas me ha costado lograr en toda mi corta carrera como escritora en Fanfiction. Por lo general solo me tomo 1 día o 1 1/2. pero este me ha tomado 4 dias! tiempo record, xDDD a la tardanza, claro esta. Pues por que me ha tomado tanto? sencillo, he tenido que investigar muchísimo sobre las geishas por que no quiero defraudar a nadie. Me he leído como 6 ensayos, y he entrado a cuanta pagina de geishas había en Google, xDD Pero aqui esta, y confieso que me gusta, y mucho este cap!

Agradecimientos:

{#}Red Crayon Princess - **Por ser la primera en dejar review, tienes el privilegio de escoger un tema que quieras que hable en el próximo cap**, ya sea ulquihime xtreme, ginXmat, o lo que quieras! Gracias por tus comentarios, y tu lectura^^

{#}Ambar/ Emo Romantica - Gracias por tu gran critica, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo leerte^^ Y si, yo también me imagino a la Hime como una geisha!

{#}Sabaku No Kendra - Mil gracias por tus comentarios. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, espero que este cap también te guste!

{#}Misari - *muere por tus aplaudos* xDD gracias, mil gracias, sobre todo por informarme del ritual, por que no habia leido del, y lo busque y efectivamente. Aqui se habla un poco mas del. Mil gracias por tu aclaración!

{#}Lila-chan - Tú eres una de mis lectoras mas fieles, cada tontería que escribo, la lees y me dejas review. **Es por eso que igual a Red Crayon Princess, tienes el privilegio de pedirme un oneshoot de la pareja de Bleach que gustes, que sera exclusivamente dedicado para ti :) **Mil gracias por siempre leerme y dejarme tu opinion!

{#}Yuuki1801- Gracias por tu review! Yo no se mucho de las geishas, pero ahora que he investigado, he descubierto lo hermoso que es ser una de ellas! Gracias por leerme^^

{#}Eldacifer27- La imagen de la que hablas de Rusky es en la que me inspiro! Esa imagen es hermosa, demasiado hermosa! Gracias por tu review y leerme .

{#}Yagami Vongola- Gracias por tu review! Si, me imagino a Ulqui defendiendo a la Hime, pero siendo él, sin mostrar sus sentimientos! Gracias por leerme^^

{#}D'Ziel- Gracias! no sabes lo feliz que me haces^^ Espero que te guste el cap!

{#}Temainalumi-chan- Bienvenida nuevamente! No sabes como me alegro que te guste mi fic! Gracias por tu review y por leerme^^

{#}Anita-anasakura- Gracias por tu review! Que bien que te guste, es muy kyaaaaaa, xDD Espero que este cap te guste, y me dejes tu opinión! Gracias por leerme^^

OMG! 11 reviews con un solo cap! Me siento muy, pero muy feliz! Gracias a todos aquellos que me colocaron en follow y que no comentaron! Me alegra que les guste el fic, y espero que me dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones!

{#}Mayra de Facebook- Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios! No sabes lo feliz que me hacen! Espero que te guste el cap!

**Disclaimer:**

**Killerqueen-**Presento a mi nuevo ayudante {ya que despedí a Aizen-sama, xDD} Shiro-kun!

**Toushiro-** Capitan Hitsugaya!

**Killerqueen-** Como sea! Anuncia el disclaimer, Shiro-kun

**Toushiro-** *Rodea los ojos* Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama, Shonen Jump y de la Pierrot. Killerqueen-sempai no tiene nada que ver con ellos, por que sino... *lee el guion* No dire eso!

**Killerqueen-** Hazlo o llamo a Momo y a Karin, Shiro-kun!

**Toushiro-** *traga seco* sino yo, Toushiro Hitsugaya... me dejaría violar por todas mis fanáticas. Me ofrezco por un review, si quieres violarme, un review a killerqueen.

**Killerqueen-** Gracias, Shiro-kun!

**Toushiro-** Renuncio!

**Killerqueen-** mmm, no, hasta que no cumplas con lo que dijiste, no puedes. buahahahaha Chicas, review es igual a violación de Toushiro, ya lo saben! xDDD

**CAP II:**

Una suave música de flauta invadía el pequeño salón de madera y bambú. Tras las cortinas se podía apreciar la figura delgada de una mujer, danzando, mientras que unas niñas tocaban la flauta. El delicado cuerpo de Orihime se movía al son de la música, sin perder ni un solo ápice de elegancia. Sus dedos largos y finos seguían el ritmo de la suave música, sosteniendo unos abanicos cerrados. Sus piernas se juntaban, mientras que sus pies se colocaban en puntillas. Ante esto, con toda la naturalidad y elegancia que se pueda obtener, Orihime abrió ambos abanicos rojos, ocultando su rostro tras el del lado derecho. Dio una suave vuelta, siempre manteniendo los abanicos frente a ella. Unió ambos abanicos, formando uno solo, para luego hacer varios símbolos con sus manos. Dando una vuelta se percato de la figura de Rangiku. Orihime se detuvo, y guardo lentamente sus abanicos.

—Cada vez mejoras más, Orihime-chan. Tomaste una buena decisión en escoger el baile. — Inoue sonrió, para luego hacer una leve reverencia. Era todo un orgullo para ella el recibir tales palabras de su maestra.

—Arigato, Matsumoto-sama. — agradeció. Las pequeñas minarai habían detenido la música al ver a Matsumoto frente a la puerta. Las dos niñas se colocaron de pie e hicieron una reverencia a las dos mujeres, para luego retirarse del salón, dejando a ambas mujeres solas.

—Orihime, ya eres casi una geisha. En el evento de hace dos noches, si no hubiera sido por aquel odioso hombre, tu hubieras podido conseguir a tu danna*. — Orihime aparto su mirada avergonzada. Aun no podía olvidar aquel vulgar hombre que le había estado insinuando si era una prostituta. Lo único bueno de todo era que había podido encontrarse con aquel extraño hombre… Ulquiorra. No solo le era atrayente ese hombre por haberla salvado dos veces, sino por esa melancólica mirada, y aquellas extrañas cicatrices

—Yo lo lamento mucho, Matusmoto-sama. Prometo que en el…— Rangiku coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Orihime, para sonreírle de forma maternal.

—No fue tu culpa, Hime-chan. Casi siempre corremos el riesgo de encontrarnos con hombres como ese. Pero no es nuestra culpa. — la chica sonrió tristemente. —Ahora bien, ya hemos recibido varias ofertas para tu ritual de Misuage*.— hubo un incomodo silencio entre ambas mujeres. Orihime cambio su mirada, no es que ella no supera que debía ser desvirginada, sino que tenía miedo de ello. Ella recordó lo que había visto y escuchado hacia bastante tiempo atrás.

_Aun era una shikomi, y tenia muchísimos deberes que realizar. Entre ellos estaba el barrer el jardín trasero del okiya a diario por todas las hojas que yacían en el suelo. Al ser primavera, las hojas de sakura hacían una alfombra de hojas rosadas sobre el jardín, y a pesar de que para Orihime era una maravilla ver esa alfombra natural, debía barrerla. _

_Comenzaba a anochecer, cuando la niña escucho los sollozos de una de sus compañeras, solo que esta era una maiko, o hasta esos momentos. No era que ella hubiera deseado conocer o entrometerse en la vida de otras, pero los sollozos de la muchacha eran de dolor y eso le preocupo. Era bastante raro que una maiko o una geisha lloraran, y mucho menos de esa forma. Sigilosamente se acerco al salón, donde encontró a su mentora, Rangiku-sama, junto a otra jovencita. La chica de cabello negro se abrazaba a Rangiku, mientras sollozaba con fuerza y decía algunas que otras frases inentendibles para Orihime._

Tiempo después supo cual era la causa de los sollozos. El ritual del misuage. Para ser una geisha es necesario pasar por el doloroso ritual y conseguir un danna. Hasta ese momento, Inoue no había conseguido a alguna geisha que no estuviera traumada ante tal experiencia. Conocía que debía irse al menos por siete días con un danna, y al séptimo, seria desvirginada. No sería como una noche especial como la mayoría de las mujeres tienen, sino una donde solo se rompería el himen, sin tener ningún otro contacto con el hombre.

—Hai— respondió al fin Orihime, luego de un minuto de silencio, recordando todo lo que había conocido sobre tal ritual. Estaba cien por ciento segura de que ella se traumatizaría, tal y como sus compañeras.

—Orihime-chan, sé que no es muy placentero hablar sobre esto, pero tú naciste para ser una geisha, de hecho ya eres una, pero solo te falta esto… no quiero que temas. — comento Matsumoto. Orihime compuso una leve sonrisa, para luego asentir. Si su mentora deseaba que ella fuera positiva, así seria.

Sin duda alguna, cuando Matsumoto decía que había muchísimas propuestas para ser el danna de Orihime… la mujer no mentía. De todo Japón habían enviado propuestas muy generosas por la chica, y era de esperarse. Orihime tenía como mentora a una de las mejores geishas de Japón, Matsumoto Rangiku, y al conocer tantos clientes importantes, le abría las puertas a Orihime, para que construyera una carrera igual a su mentora.

Entre todas las peticiones, había regalos e invitaciones. Hermosos kimonos de sedad, bordados a mano por las mejores costureras de Japón, invitaciones para viajar a Norteamérica, y obis bordado con oro. De todas las geishas del okiya, Orihime era la más cotizada, ninguna de sus compañeras había recibido tantos obsequios.

Entre los regalos, le sorprendió mucho una flor de loto. Sus pétalos eran blancos, mientras que en las puntas de este un ligero tono rosado emanaba. Era un regalo sencillo, pero hermoso, demasiado hermoso. Orihime amaba las flores de loto, pero eran tan raras de conseguir en Japón debido que no eran provenientes del país, sino de Rusia o China, incluso en América. Por lo visto el hombre que se la había enviado la había conseguido en algún viaje y de alguna manera conocía el gusto de la chica por tales flores. Tomo la pequeña y delicada planta entre sus manos y la observo con interés y curiosidad. ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño podía ser tan hermoso? Aunque el resto de los obsequios eran maravillosos, a la chica le atraía mas lo sencillo, entiéndase la flor de loto.

Sus amigas geishas observaban con ciertos celos los obsequios, a los que una muy bondadosa Orihime prometió compartir con todas, excepto una sola cosa… aquella linda flor. Las mujeres observaron con cierta burla a Orihime. ¿Por qué gustarle una flor, cuando tiene miles de obsequios? Nadie la podía entender.

Aunque ella podía quedarse con los obsequios, la ultima en decidir quién sería el danna de Orihime era Matsumoto. La mujer había estado casi una semana entre negociación y negociación, sin comentarle nada al respecto a su joven aprendiz. La joven de cabello naranja solo rogaba con que no fuera un hombre malvado. Inoue no era precisamente la mujer más centrada en la tierra, su carácter iluso y soñador la hacían estar siempre perdida en su interior, es por eso que ya se había imaginado todo un cuento digno de ser relatado.

Se veía a sí misma como una princesa, con un hermoso vestido perlado, capturada por un malvado rey, encerrándola en una torre gigante, sin puertas algunas. La tristeza la invadía, por que debía ser la compañera de ese hombre malvado. Pero no todo estaba perdido, un valiente guerrero en una armadura de plata llegaba a rescatarla, pero aquí era donde cambiaban las cosas.

Anteriormente, cuando era una adolescente, su caballero era un hombre de cabello brillante y naranja, cuyos ojos chocolate brillaban al solo contacto con el sol. Su sonrisa le provocaba un suspiro, mientras que sus palabras de "_Yo te protegeré_" la hacían flotar.

Eso había cambiado, ahora su guerrero no era un caballero de armadura de plata, sino un samurái, cuyos cabellos eran negros como la noche. Sus ojos brillaban como dos esmeraldas finamente incrustadas, mientras que dos finas cicatrices bajaban por sus mejillas, como si fueran lagrimas. Él no gritaba "_Yo te protegeré_", pero aun así lo cumplía sin pesar alguno. Él no le decía cosas bonitas a su oído, pero su triste mirada le comunicaba que se sentía cómodo a su lado y que ella era su todo. Él no era un príncipe común, a penas mostraba sentimientos, apenas le había dirigido la palabra, incluso él podía ser el carcelero de su historia, pero no lo era, él era su príncipe, su samurái, su salvador por que para ella, él era perfecto.

—Apuesto lo que sea a que está soñando despierta— fueron las risas de varias jóvenes al ver a una Orihime embobada, observando la flor de loto. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo carmín, para luego ocultar su rostro tras su cabello naranja. —Ay Orihime, nunca cambias— fueron las palabras de una compañera. ¿A quién le hacía daño el que ella fuera tan… aireada? A nadie, entonces, ¿Por qué mofarse de sus pensamientos, si eran de ella? Desde que había perdido a sus padres, y luego a su hermano, Orihime soñaba con tener una familia, tal y como Kurosaki-kun y Kuckiki-san tenían. ¿Por qué ella no tenía una? ¿Acaso Dios estaba enojado con ella?

Lloraba en las noches, siendo consolada por Rangiku, que siempre la regañaba diciendo: _"¿Acaso yo no soy como tu madre? ¿Acaso todas estas niñas no son como tus hermanas? Dios no te ha castigado, y tampoco está enojado contigo, simplemente este es el lugar al que perteneces."_ Pertenecer, una palabra tan llena y al mismo tiempo tan vacía de significado para ella. ¿Acaso ella no había pertenecido a una familia? ¿Por qué se la había rebatado?

—Rangiku-sama te está buscando, Orihime-chan. — llamo una jovencita de cabello negro, para luego irse corriendo al jardín. Con cuidado, Orihime se coloco de pie y se dirigió al salón de su mentora, quien estaba sentada en el suelo, con sus manos sobre la mesa, aferrando una taza de té. A su lado había otra taza, la que Orihime supuso era para ella.

—Adelante, Orihime-chan. Ya te he servido tú te. — Matsumoto señalo la taza, pero con cierta nostalgia en su mirada. Acababa de encontrarse por segunda vez a su antiguo y más grande amor, Gin. Lo odiaba, lo amaba… él era bueno, él era malo… lo deseaba, lo despreciaba… la hacía sentir viva, al mismo tiempo la mataba… Todo era tan extraño con aquel hombre de cabello blanco. Desde su sonrisa, hasta sus intenciones, pero no sabía por qué, cada vez que lo veía, el parecía decirle la verdad. ¿Él la amaba, o solo había jugado con ella? Ella vivía ante la ignorancia de ello.

—Arigato, Matsumoto-sama— Orihime hizo una reverencia, para luego tomar asiento al lado de Matsumoto. La chica de cabello naranja conocía muy bien a su mentora, como para percatarse de la falta de brillo en sus ojos azules. —Le ocurre algo, Matsumoto-sama, ¿cierto?— no necesitaba cuestionarlo, ella lo conocía muy bien. Aunque nunca había escuchado hablar abiertamente sobre el gran amor de Matsumoto, sabia pequeños detalles, tales como el color de su cabello, el que según Rangiku, parecía nieve.

Ante el cuestionamiento de su futura sucesora, Rangiku solo logro embozar una melancólica sonrisa. Que mas podía hacer, había visto al hombre que más amaba, pero que al mismo tiempo odiaba, Gin Ichimaru. Él la había abandonado como a un animal, sin ni siquiera despedirse… y aun así le juraba que la amaba. ¿Quién pensaba que era ella? Ella tenía orgullo y amor propio, él no miro atrás por ella, ni siquiera un simple adiós, y ahora aparecía tratando de conseguir lo que había abandonado en el pasado. _"Maldito idiota"_ Lanzo una largo suspiro, para luego ladear su cabeza.

—Ahh, Orihime-chan. Son cosas de la vida que te hacen crecer y valorarte. Nunca creas en la promesa de un hombre… lo digo por experiencia. — comento la mujer, llevando la taza de té a sus labios y tomando un ligero sorbo. Orihime la inmito, pensando en las palabras de su maestra.

—Matsumoto-sama… ¿Usted se ha encontrado nuevamente con aquel hombre… Ichimaru-sama?— inquirió la chica con cierto temor. Estaba indagando en un tema "prohibido" para Rangiku y en ese momento no sabía como ella podía reaccionar.

—Para mi desgracia, si. Pero no es por eso que te he mandado a llamar, Orihime-chan. Como ya te había comentado hace una semana, he estado en distintas negociaciones acerca de tú futuro danna. No ha sido nada fácil, demasiados hombres importantes dando el todo por el todo por mi pequeña florecilla— Orihime bajo la cabeza avergonzada. —Deja la modestia, Hime-chan. Si quieres ser una gran geisha, deberás darte tú puesto. — la reprendió Rangiku con cierta severidad. —Pero entre todos, ya escogí al que sería tu danna ideal. Es un soldado de gran elite en Japón, y en nuestra negociación se ha ofrecido a ser tu danna permanente— Matsumoto en esos instantes se encontraba un poco más alegre.

— ¿Danna permanente?— pregunto confundida Orihime. Sabía muy bien lo que era un danna, por lo general eran temporales, pero permanentes… eso era algo confuso.

—Significa que ese hombre te otorgara todo lo que tu desees, por que será tu deber atenderlo primero a él, antes de todos. —Orihime embozo un "O" en sus labios, mientras asentía. Eso no se lo esperaba. —Suertuda, ¿sabes cuantas de las chicas de aquí desearían eso? Todas las geishas buscamos eso, Hime-chan, lamentablemente no todas corremos con la suerte.— lamento Rangiku, sin darse cuenta que habia hecho sentir triste a la chica.

—Lo lamento mucho, Rangiku-sama. Si le hace sentir mejor, yo renunciare a ese danna.— dijo Orihime. Hubo un breve minuto de silencio, que fue quebrado por un fuerte golpe. Matsumoto le habia dado un zape en la cabeza a Orihime, que se quejo con un "Auch".

— ¿A caso estas demente, Orihime-chan? ¿Cómo que vas a renunciar a tú danna? Eres la geisha mas tonta que he visto en mi vida. Si no te "avispas" terminaras en un burdel de quinta categoría.— las pupilas de Orihime se dilataron. ¿En un burdel? No, no, ella no podía volverse una prostituta. Jamas. —Pequeña, el mundo artístico de las geishas es muy competitivo. Si no das lo mejor de ti, y buscar ser mejor en todo… terminaras en la calle. — Rangiku suspiro, para luego colocarse de pie.

Orihime asintió levemente. Ella debía cambiar un poco su forma de ser, debía ser un poco más "egoísta" y pensar en ella, no en todo momento en los demás. El dilema estaba en si sería capaz de hacerlo. —Matsumoto-sama, ¿Quién es el hombre?— pregunto lentamente, colocándose de pie.

—Ahh, pues tú dana será…— un grito de ayuda provino de afuera del salón. Las dos mujeres salieron de este corriendo, recorriendo el okiya y abriendo las puertas de este. Una de las geishas, Senna, llevaba entre sus brazos a una niña inconsciente. La pequeña de cabello negro hervía en fiebre. Orihime tomo a la niña en brazos y corrió junto a Senna y a Matsumoto a su habitación, acostando a la pequeña, que no debía tener más de 10 años, sobre la cama.

—Senna-san, trae agua tibia y algunos paños limpios. — Orihime conocía todo sobre el curar heridas y enfermos, y por experiencia sabia que la niña tenía un resfriado mal atendido. Le recordaba a ella en el momento de ser salvada por su maestra Rangiku.

—Hai— Senna, una geisha de cabello negro y de ojos marrones, corrió hacia las cocinas del okiya.

—Creo que es un resfriado, Matsumoto-sama. — le informo a Rangiku, quien estaba sentada a un lado de la cama. La niña comenzó a abrir sus ojos, dejando al descubierto unos ojos negros muy bonitos. —Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo te llamas?— pregunto Orihime, buscando que la niña se mantuviera despierta.

—M-momo… Hi-hinamori— la pequeña comenzó a toser. Senna llego con los utensilios y Orihime los tomó, mojando los paños en el agua tibia, para luego colocarlos en la cabeza de la pequeña.

—Preparare un jarabe. Senna-chan, puedes irte a dormir, debes estar cansada por tú cita. — Senna asintió y sin decir nada más, se fue de la habitación, junto a Rangiku. Orihime continuaba colocando los paños tibios en la cabeza de Momo.

— ¿Dónde están tus padres, pequeña?— pregunto Orihime, para así poder encontrarlos y llevarla a su hogar en cuanto estuviera recuperada.

—Ellos… murieron. — Orihime sintió una gran lastima por la pequeña. —Por favor, señorita geisha, déjeme quedarme aquí, no tengo ningún otro sitio a donde ir, y tengo miedo. — lloro la niña para luego comenzar a toser. Por supuesto que la dejaría quedarse, hablaría con Matsumoto, y si era necesario rogarle, ella se quedaría con la niña. Quizás ella podría ser en un futuro su aprendiz. Matsumoto entro a la habitación, y le dio una cucharada de un jarabe a la pequeña. Luego de varios minutos, la fiebre bajo y la pequeña parecía estar mejorando. Ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación.

—Esto se me parece al día en que te encontré, Orihime-chan. El día en que te vi allí tirada y toda mojada, supe que serias mi aprendiz. — comento Rangiku. Orihime sonrio al recordar el suceso que había cambiado su vida.

—Matsumoto-sama, ¿puede quedarse la niña? Esta sola, sus padres han muerto y…—

— ¿Y has encontrado en ella una futura aprendiz?— Orihime asintió. Matsumoto sonrió y ladeo la cabeza. —Ese corazón tan grande tuyo es el que atrae a todos, incluyendo a los nihilistas como tú futuro danna. — argumento la mujer, riendo.

— ¿Nihilista? ¿Qué es eso?— pregunto Orihime confundida. ¿Eso era malo o bueno? Esperaba que no fuera malo, porque aparentemente su danna era uno de ellos.

—Despreocúpate Orihime-chan, tendrás 7 días para preguntarle a Ulquiorra-sama— rio la mujer para luego cruzar el jardín sin decir alguna palabra.

¿Ulquiorra-sama? ¿Ulquiorra-sama? ¿ULQUIORRA-SAMA? Orihime estaba hiperventilando. Su dana… el hombre que tendría que arrebatarle su virginidad era… Ulquiorra-sama. Sus mejillas se volvieron sumamente rojas, mientras que su corazón latía a mil por hora. Si alguna vez se había dudado sobre el amor de Dios hacia a ella, ahora lo negaba rotundamente_. "Ulquiorra-sama…. Ulquiorra-sama..."_ repetía una y otra vez mentalmente. Sus pensamientos y cabeza habían colapsado, ahora solo pensaba en el hombre de cabello negro y de dos extrañas cicatrices. _"Mi danna es Ulquiorra-sama"_

* * *

><p>Review? Espero que me dejen sus opiniones, y a las dos chicas ganadoras, Red Crayon &amp; Lila-chan sus pedidos. Nos vemos luego!<p>

~Killerqueen~


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, Hola! ¿que tal? Pues yo muy bien, ya mismo para la universidad a tomar un examen de redacción ¬¬ Pero no importa, he aquí el nuevo capitulo, y ahora si seré sincera, este cap es el más difícil que he escrito en mi vida por que es... es... un CÍTRICO, xDD, Nunca antes habia escrito un lemmon, pero dije: "jumm, que esas niñas merecen uno, por dejar tantos reviews, pues si, le dare un momento xtremo entre los protas! Pues aqui esta, jajaja xDD

Pero les dire algo... ahora es que comienza la trama.** Emo Romantica** se que tú pensabas que Ulquiorra habia sido el que le habia mandado la flor de loto... nop. Aquí, él es amante de la menta y de los lirios, asi que no es él... vamos niñas comienzen las apuestas, por que el que le envio la flor de loto es el danna secundario! Ahora si que comienza el drama!

**Agradecimientos:**

Megami Mars- no, no me asesines, que ya cumpli! Soy inocente! xDDD Espero que te guste el cap^^

Misari- pobre Hime, en el siguiente cap es que tendra los nervios! aunque aqui podras ver como comienzan a interractuar! Gracias por el review^^

Emo Romantica- amo tus reviews por que son largos, no dejes de hacerlos asi, por favor! que te puedo decir? Como ya te dije, no fue Ulqui, ahora si, Ulquiorra le regalara algo muy especial a la Hime! Sobre el ritual... yo lo he cambiado aqui, por que es que es demasiado doloroso y eso... y no me veo a la Orihime perdonando al Ulqui si lo hacen como en el ritual, xDD Gracias por tus reviews^^

Himenagi-Gracias por tu review! Y nop, no fue Ulquiorra... ¿por quien apuestas? xDD

Eldacifer- Ahhh, aqui esta el cap, y con todo y lemmon entre los amantes, xDDD espero que te guste^^

Anita asakura-Gracias, gracias por el review! que bueno que te guste, espero y te agrade este cap^^

Yagami Vongola- gracias por el review! aqui es ulquihime extremo, xDDD

Momo kurosaki- ahy momo, tengo una mala noticia... Karin no sale en este fic ¬¬ se que eres fan, pero nada, en los otros fics prometo poner mas hitsukarin! es que ahora mismo, Karin no saldra, y no creo que salga, xDD Pero de todos modos abra Gin Ran y hitsu momo, xDD gracias por leer siempre mis historias!

Y todas mis demas niñas, Red Crayon, Lila chan, Pandora, yuuki, temailauni y Mayra de facebook! no puedo discutir sus reviews por que estoy con apuro, pero en el proximo, los discutire. Mis ganadoras... ya sus oneshoot estan de camino!

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, propiedad de Tite Kubo sama. Toda aquella que me envie reivew, le sera enviada una foto de Byakuya haciendo stripteasse, xDDD

* * *

><p>CAP III<p>

Unas orbes grises observaban con curiosidad como una mariposa amarilla y negra se posaba sobre el pétalo de un lirio acuático. Por las raíces del lirio, unos pequeños peces se movían sigilosos, evitando acercarse a las piernas humanos que se movían con lentitud dentro del agua. Orihime realizaba círculos dentro de la calidad agua con sus pies, mientras que sus manos estaban recostadas a su espalda. Con su mirada perdida en alguno de sus alocados sueños, la chica alargo su mano para tratar de alcanzar la mariposa y que esta se posara sobre sus dedos.

Cuando era pequeña, su hermano Sora, solía capturar entre sus dedos, pequeñas libélulas. Inoue jamás había podido descubrir el truco de su hermano, aunque mentalmente solía pensar que debía ser la paciencia, así que decidió intentarlo con la mariposa. Dejo de mover los pies bajo el agua, y con un poco más de lentitud, se acerco al lirio, mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre la hermosa mariposa. El pequeño animal movía delicadamente sus alas, mostrando las hermosas secuencias de colores, algo que maravillaba a Orihime, que no pudo contener que sus labios dibujaran un "O".

Con sus dedos a escasos centímetros de la mariposa, Orihime mordió sus labios. Estaba tan cerca, si lo lograba, haría como Sora. No era una ciencia, ni nada importante, pero para ella era un reto que quería superar, y que estaba a poco de lograrlo. —Tranquila— se dijo a sí misma, volviendo a morder su labio. Su dedo se poso en el pétalo con delicadeza, y la mariposa rozo con sus alas este. El animal estaba a punto de posarse sobre sus dedos, pero por una mala jugada del destino, Orihime se volvió tan nerviosa que movió con fuerza sus piernas, haciendo que el lirio temblara y con esto que la mariposa se alejara. —Arg— se quejo Orihime, soplando un mechón de su cabellera naranja que caía sobre sus ojos.

—Debes ser un poco más paciente y tranquila, tus nervios la alejaron. — una voz masculina la hizo brincar, resbalando sus piernas hacia el pequeño estanque. Unos rápidos brazos sujetaron su cintura, evitando que su kimono rosado se estropeara, porque si se llegaba a resbalar, Orihime hubiera caído directamente al estanque. Una mirada esmeralda la escruto, provocando que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda. Las manos de Ulquiorra aun la tenían sujeta de su cintura, mientras que su mirada aun estaba posada en su rostro.

Las mejillas de Orihime se tornaron rojas, mientras que mordía con fuerza su labio inferior. — ¡Ulquiorra-sama!— exclamo. Orihime ya llevaba un día en la mansión Cifer. Ulquiorra había enviado a un par de sus empleadas a buscarla al okiya. Esa noche cuando llego, Ulquiorra no estaba en la casa, según sus empleadas estaba reunido con uno de los capitanes del ejército nipón. Ser un hombre tan importante como él, de seguro era agotador. Esa mañana, en un momento de aburrición, Orihime había recorrido la mansión, y había quedado encantada.

La hermosa residencia japonesa, con tejados color caoba, y compuesta de madera importada, que de seguro debían ser muy caras. La mansión de Cifer era la casa más bella que Orihime había podido ver en su vida, e incluso imaginar. No solo por sus finas maderas, sino por el aire de tranquilidad que había en ella. A diferencia de otras mansiones que Orihime había visitado, llenas de vajillas y cristales, la mansión Cifer tenía justamente lo necesario, pero era esa forma sencilla la que hacía que fuera hermosa. Paredes blancas, mesas de madera negras, pinturas de bosques de bambúes, bonsáis… ¡y las habitaciones! Eso era lo mejor de la casa, las camas eran tan mullidas y cómodas, que Orihime imaginaba que así debía sentirse dormir en una nube. Además de que poseía su propio templo a los dioses, no uno muy grande, pero era lo suficientemente espacioso para que dos personas fueran hacer sus peticiones. Además de tener dos o tres estanques y un pequeño bosquecillo de bambúes.

La mirada penetrante de Ulquiorra continuaba escrutándola, hasta que frunció el ceño y libero de su agarre a la mujer, soltándola suavemente, lejos del estanque. —Mujer, deberías dejar de morderte el labio. — pidió con voz monótona. Las mejillas de Orihime volvieron a colorearse.

— ¡Lo siento!— se lamento nerviosa. La mirada de Ulquiorra se volvió confusa por unos instantes, para luego ladear la cabeza. Ulquiorra detestaba que se estuvieran disculpando a cada instante, era algo que sencillamente le irritaba.

— ¿De qué te disculpas?— pregunto algo indiferente, comenzando a caminar hacia la casa. Orihime corrió para alcanzarlo. Logro visualizar el kimono verde de Ulquiorra, parecido al de un samurái. No era de esperarse menos, Cifer era un soldado de muchísima importancia, y por lo general los soldados vestían como samuráis en sus casas, o eso le había comentado Rangiku.

—Pues… este… yo… creo que lo he molestado— dijo apenada la joven, mordiendo nuevamente su labio inferior. Al ver la mirada de Ulquiorra, Orihime dejo rápidamente de morder su labio. Su mirada no expresaba ninguna emoción en ese instante.

—Sí, me has molestado, sobre todo por titubear. Debes ser más fuerte, y no titubear, eso solo demuestra debilidad. — Ulquiorra volvió a voltear su rostro, Orihime comenzó a caminar más rápido, para tratar de alcanzarlo.

—Lo siento, Ulquiorra-sama— volvió a lamentarse. Ulquiorra ahogo un suspiro y coloco los ojos en blanco. Por lo visto la chica era un poco más difícil de lo que creía. Orihime se percato de que lo había hecho molestar, y llevo sus manos a su boca. —Lo siento— el hombre se volteo, enarqueando una ceja.

—Creí haberte dicho que no te siguieras disculpando. — el hombre llevo sus manos a sus bolsillos, observando con cierta severidad a la chica. Orihime se sintió como una pequeña niña siendo reprendida por su padre al haberla encontrado en plena travesura. Sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas nuevamente. Aunque comenzaba a oscurecer, Ulquiorra pudo visualizar el sonrojo de la chica. — ¿Por qué te sonrojas?— su tono de voz pasó a ser de monótono a uno un tanto raro. Orihime podría jurar que se escuchaba como si el hombre estuviera divertido, y por lo visto así era, porque su semblante era uno totalmente relajado. El corazón de Orihime dio un vuelco al verlo, se veía tan apuesto con su rostro relajado, mientras su cabello era ligeramente revuelto por la brisa. Todo un dios griego o de alguno de esos países de los que hablaba Senna. Orihime volvió a morder su labio, ignorando que eso molestaba al soldado. — ¿Mujer?— cuestiono el hombre, frunciendo el ceño.

—Orihime— respondió Inoue, suspirando, mientras sus manos temblaban. Aparto su mirada de los penetrantes ojos verdes del hombre, olvidando respirar por unos instantes. —Me llamo Orihime— aclaro, subiendo la mirada nuevamente. Sus ojos grises se encontraron con los de Ulquiorra, que para su grata sorpresa estaba igual que antes, completamente relajado.

—Lo sé, por algo eres mi geisha, ¿no? Sería algo estúpido que te hubiera apadrinado sin conocer tu nombre. — confeso Ulquiorra. El corazón de Orihime dio un salto al escucharlo llamarla "_su geisha_". Ese pronombre posesivo la hizo sufrir un pequeño colapso mental. _"Calma Orihime, calma, o te desmayaras"_ pensó una y otra vez Inoue, respirando hondamente. — ¿Estás bien, Orihime?— dijo llamándola por primera vez por su nombre. Jamás pensó que su nombre podía escucharse tan hermoso siendo pronunciado por sus labios. _"¡Kami! ¿Qué me está pasando?"_ lloriqueo mentalmente. Luego recordó algo que la hizo temblar aun mas… ella no estaba en su casa por vacaciones… ella estaba para… para… "_¡Kami!"_ perdida en sus pensamientos no vio cuan cerca estaba el hombre de ella, sus narices casi rozaban. Orihime podía ver de cerca las cicatrices de Ulquiorra, y deseo tocarlas, pero decidió que no era algo prudente, al menos no por ahora.

—Lo lamento, Ulquiorra-sama— murmuró. Ulquiorra coloco los ojos en blanco y se alejo de la chica, no sin antes tomarle el brazo a Orihime. Inoue sintió un leve cosquilleo por el contacto del hombre, a lo que bajo la vista avergonzada de sus acciones. ¿Tan difícil era todo esto? Si, si lo era, y mucho.

—Creo que no te cambiare de la noche a la mañana— suspiro cansadamente Ulquiorra. La chica era difícil, pero no era nada con lo que él no pudiera trabajar. Había sobrevivido a muchas misiones, no iba a morir por una linda chica, que además de eso, era su geisha. Orihime sonrió ante el comentario, siguiéndolo hasta llegar a la casa.

* * *

><p>—Jaque— anuncio Ulquiorra, visualizando mentalmente que movida seria la próxima. Orihime frunció el ceño, observando el tablero. Era más que obvio que Ulquiorra-sama ganaría, ella jamás había jugado y aunque él había estado cerca de una hora explicándole, el juego no era del todo fácil. El ajedrez era un juego de "hombres" pero según Cifer-sama, eso era solamente un fetichismo de una sociedad atrasada. Inoue jamás había conversado con un hombre tan brillante. —Debes proteger tú rey, Orihime. Recuerda que nunca debe caer el rey, puede caer la reina y todas las demás piezas excepto el rey. — indico el hombre, sin apartar su mirada del tablero. Sus ojos verdes estaban colocados sobre las pocas piezas que pertenecían a Orihime. —hmm, estúpido, ¿no?— comento Ulquiorra con su vista fija en la pieza que estaba entre sus dedos. Levanto su vista para encontrarse con una muy concentrada Orihime, que mordía su labio. El hombre ya se había dado por vencido, parecía ser que la chica tenía una grave manía con ello, algo que no era recomendado, porque si ella supiera lo sensual que se veía haciéndolo, definitivamente dejaría de hacerlo.<p>

—Es algo tonto. Porque si fuera en la vida real, el rey defendería a su reina, ¿cierto?— pregunto algo temerosa Orihime, aunque creía en sus palabras. Ulquiorra suspiro.

—Depende. Si hablamos como un humano que buscar salvar su vida y caer en el egoísmo, no le importara que su reina se sacrifique. Pero si lo miras por el tan famoso amor, que no es más que un sentimiento sin razón alguna, el rey sacrificara su vida para salvar a su amado, y al final la reina morirá de tristeza o se casara con algún soldado con el que tenia secretamente un romance. — ante todas sus palabras, Orihime no pudo ocultar una sonrisa confusa. Cifer-sama sí que era un hombre raro.

Orihime movió una pieza, dejándole el camino libre-sin darse cuenta- al caballo de Ulquiorra. Este sonrió de lado y llevo su pieza hasta el rey de Orihime. —Jaque Mate— indico. Orihime hizo un puchero y cambio la mirada. Le había entregado la victoria en bandeja de plata. Y al final, incluso la reina y el rey habían muerto, tal y como una melodramática y trágica historia de amor. —Al menos jugaste bien, Nnoitra y Grimmjow ni siquiera llegan a los cinco minutos— comento Ulquiorra. Orihime imagino que Grimmjow debía ser uno de sus compañeros soldados, y Nnoitra… pues ese ya lo conocía, era aquel que le había llamado prostituta. —al menos llegaste a la hora y media, es un buen tiempo. — concluyo, colocando en su sitio las piezas de cristal negras, mientras Inoue arreglaba las piezas de cristal transparentes. Orihime volvió a cruzar miradas con el soldado, para volver a percatarse de las cicatrices bajo sus ojos. La curiosidad pudo más que su sensatez.

— ¿Cómo te las hiciste? ¿O quien te las hizo?— pregunto Orihime curiosa, pero al mismo tiempo con cierto temor. El rostro relajado de Ulquiorra se volvió rígido, apartando la mirada al instante, y llevando uno de sus dedos a una de las cicatrices, recorriendo el camino. Ya no dolían, pero el día que se las hicieron, habían dolido como un demonio. El hombre de cabello negro coloco de pie. Orihime lo imito, totalmente avergonzada. Pero antes de que ella se percatara y pudiera pedir disculpas, el hombre había abandonado la sala. Orihime bajo su rostro, no debió haber sido tan inoportuna, ese no era su problema. Pero quería saber, quería conocer si habían dolido, el por qué se las habían hecho.

Salió de la sala y fue acompañada por una de las empleadas del servicio a la nueva habitación. Ya no iba a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes, sino que durante esos siete días, dormiría en la habitación principal de la mansión. La habitación de Ulquiorra.

Sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse, mientras seguía a la mujer de cabello verde y ojos verdosos. Neliel-san era una mujer de curvas prominentes y de cuerpo envidiable, pero Orihime había notado que su comportamiento era como el de una niña. Y eso le agradaba.

— ¿Y qué tal fue su juego, Orihime-chan?— inquirió con un tono algo infantil Neliel. Orihime sonrió, una sonrisa un tanto triste porque a pesar de que se había ganado algo de confianza con Ulquiorra, su impertinencia lo había arruinado.

—Sobrevivimos— mascullo, sujetando con sus puños las mangas de su kimono rosado. Neliel ahogo una risa e hizo pasar a la habitación a la mujer. Sobre la mullida y enorme cama había un kimono para dormir, color blanco. Orihime lo tomo entre sus manos, observando los hermosos bordados plateados, y apreciando la suavidad de la tela. Busco con la mirada la puerta del cuarto de baño y luego de hallarla se encamino a esta.

El ritual de misuage no solo era el acto sexual, sino que consistía de otras cosas, como el de la limpieza del cuerpo. Nerviosamente, la mujer de cabello naranja entro al cuarto de baño y se desnudo. Para su sorpresa la bañera ya estaba preparada, por lo que solo tuvo que meterse a esta, sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaban con el agua caliente. Un nudo se hizo en su estomago, Ulquiorra-sama debía estar molesto con ella por sus tonterías. Él era su danna, y era permanente. Él la había elegido como su única geisha, y lo menos que debía hacer ella era respetar su espacio.

Luego de salir del baño, Orihime peino su cabello naranja, para luego secarlo con una de las toallas blancas. Por lo visto Ulquiorra amaba ese color, porque eran pocas las cosas en esa mansión que no fueran blancas. Aunque llevaba muy poco tiempo junto a él, Orihime había descubierto algo, que Ulquiorra-sama tenía un aroma a menta. Y parecía ser su aroma predilecto, porque su baño tenía ciertas velas aromáticas y aceites con este olor.

Se coloco su kimono blanco, y anudo el obi con un lazo, sencillo deshacer. No era buena con los maquillajes, por lo que solo pinto sus ojos con un poco de pintura negra, dándole las formas. Le costaba reconocerlo, pero le asentaba muy bien a sus ojos. Inhalo hondamente, y luego exhalo. Repitio los pasos una y otra vez, hasta haberlo realizado unas cuatro veces. Con fuerza y determinación abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño, para encontrar a Ulquiorra sentado en su cama. El corazón se fue a los suelos, al ver que el hombre tenía su cabello húmedo, lo que significaba que había tomado un baño. Su kimono era uno de dormir, color verde oscuro, que hacia juego con sus ojos. El hombre observo por unos instantes a Orihime y luego cambio la mirada, la geisha bajo su vista.

—Mi padre me las hizo. — dijo Ulquiorra, aun con su vista en la puerta. Orihime no entendió por unos momentos, hasta que se percato de que hablaba. Ulquiorra estaba relatando como se había hecho las cicatrices, o mejor dicho, quien se las había hecho. —Tenía siete años. Él era un hombre explosivo e irreverente. Mi madre una mujer demasiado dulce y perfecta. Tenía cierto parecido contigo. — su mirada aun estaba colocada en la puerta, mientras que su voz no mostraba ninguna emoción. Orihime se sonrojo ante la comparación. —Mi padre detestaba que las personas lloraran, y ese día yo me había caído desde un árbol, golpeando una de mis rodillas. Mi madre me consoló, mientras yo lloraba como un tonto. Mi padre estaba ebrio, y tomo una cuchilla, me alejo de mi madre y corto mis mejillas. "Si tanto te gusta llorar, ahora tendrás unas lagrimas eternas" fueron sus palabras. — los ojos de Orihime se cristalizaron al escuchar el aterrador relato. ¡Era solo un niño! ¡Kami! ¿Qué monstruo le hace eso a su propio hijo? ¡Y solo por llorar! —Murió tiempo después, se suicido. Todo porque su reina había muerto. En ese momento yo tenía 12 años, y Aizen-sama se hizo cargo de mí y de los negocios de mis padres. — puntualizo Ulquiorra. Orihime ya se había acercado a él.

— ¿Tu madre era la reina?— pregunto lentamente. Ulquiorra negó la cabeza, para colocar su mirada sobre la de Orihime.

—Su amante. Luego de que se suicido, mi tonta y dulce madre hizo lo mismo. Ella no podía vivir si su cruel rey. — una lagrima se deslizo por la mejillas de Orihime ante la cruel vida que había tenido Ulquiorra. Hubo un minuto de silencio, la mirada de Ulquiorra parecía perdida. Orihime se coloco frente a él, y con cierta timidez toco las heridas del hombre.

Ambas miradas se conectaron. Orihime aparto sus manos, pensando que eso incomodaba al hombre, a lo que este tomo con delicadeza sus manos y las coloco nuevamente sobre sus mejillas. —Continua— pidió con voz baja, casi suplicante. Orihime sonrió dulcemente, antes de acercar sus labios a estas. Cerro sus ojos, igual que el hombre, mientras que sus labios recorrían con dulzura sus cicatrices, dejando besos sobre las dolorosas heridas ya cicatrizadas. Sus labios se posaron sobre sus ojos cerrados, mientras que sus dedos se encontraron con los de Ulquiorra. Ambos abrieron los ojos y volvieron a encontrar sus miradas. Ulquiorra acerco sus labios a los de Orihime, y con delicadeza extrema, como si ella fuera una muñeca de porcelana y fuera a romperse, Ulquiorra la beso, uniendo sus labios. Al comienzo solo había sido un simple roce, pero luego el hombre de cabello negro atrajo la cintura de Orihime hacia él.

Su beso aumento al encontrarse las dos lenguas. Ambos se besaron con más pasión que antes. Los labios de Ulquiorra buscaban hambrientamente la piel de la mujer, deslizándose por su blanquecino y delgado cuello. Mordió levemente el cuello, causando un gemido de dolor y placer en Inoue. Ambos se detuvieron, observándose fijamente nuevamente. Orbes esmeraldas y grises conectadas por un solo sentimiento, el de encontrarse mutuamente.

El corazón de Orihime latía a mil por hora, mientras que unas sensaciones nuevas y extrañas comenzaban a surgir en su cuerpo. Lo deseaba, ¡lo deseaba tanto! No importaba que no lo conociera del todo, no importaba que él después la abandonara. Nada importaba, ella lo deseaba con urgencia, deseaba besarlo, sentir sus labios sobre su cuello, sus dientes mordiendo su piel de forma sensual y sin pudor alguno.

Ulquiorra se coloco de pie, acercando a un mas a su torso a Orihime. Con cierta facilidad deshizo el obi, dejándolo caer al suelo. El kimono se abrió lentamente, dejando ver la delicada y virginal figura de la mujer. Las pupilas se dilataron, mientras que una extraña sensación de poseerla para siempre se hizo presente. La escruto con la mirada, visualizando lo perfecta que era… una diosa. Su mirada subió, para percatarse de su sonrojo. Ella era virgen, era obvio que se sentía incomoda que él la mirara como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Ulquiorra se maldijo internamente, para luego volver atraerla hacia él, con suavidad.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, esta vez más hambrientos. Ulquiorra volvió a deslizarse por su cuello, besándolo y mordiéndolo levemente. Orihime ahogo un gemido, para morder su labio. Ante esto, Ulquiorra volvió a sus labios, mordiéndolos. Ambos gimieron, las manos de Orihime se enredaron en el cabello húmedo de Ulquiorra mientras este, con cierta brusquedad retiro el kimono de la chica, dejándola solamente en su ropa interior. Orihime se sintió algo avergonzada, y trato de ocultar sus pechos tras sus manos, a lo que el soldado, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, aparto, para tener una vista a sus dotados pechos.

Con suavidad, Ulquiorra acostó a la chica sobre su cama, pero dejo sus manos tras de su espalda, para así desabrochar su sostén. Sus senos quedaron libres de su prisión de encaje rosado, a lo que los dedos de Ulquiorra recorrieron con delicadeza, provocando un gemido ahogado de Orihime, al sentir como sus pezones endurecían entre los dedos del soldado. Ulquiorra abandono la boca de Orihime para ir hacia sus pechos, pasando su lengua, haciendo que Inoue volviera a gemir. Sus gemidos eran música para sus oídos. Mientras recorría con su lengua los senos de Orihime, sus dedos comenzaban a hacer un peligroso recorrido por sus desnudos muslos, llegando hasta el centro de su entre pierna. Al detenerse entre sus bragas, la mujer de cabello naranja lanzo un gemido, al sentir como un cosquilleo le recorría su espalda.

Cifer sonrió complacido, para luego continuar con su trabajo. Sus manos bajaron con sutileza sus bragas, dejándola expuesta ante él. Su lengua continuaba en su pecho derecho, mientras que uno de sus dedos, de su mano izquierda, entro en la mujer. Orihime lanzo un gemido agudo al sentir el intruso dentro de ella, moviéndose suavemente. La excitación comenzaba a llevarla por un camino misterioso y peligroso, que la conduciría al éxtasis divino. Inoue buscaba algo con desesperación, pero no sabía que era. Otro dedo entro, y la mujer sintió que eso que estaba buscando desesperadamente pronto llegaría. Su primer orgasmo. Pero antes de que este llegara, Ulquiorra dejo de pasar su lengua por sus pechos, bajándola por su estomago, por su ombligo y luego por sus muslos. Los dedos fueron sacados a lo que Orihime gruño, para luego avergonzarse.

—Aun no he terminado— se rio Ulquiorra, mientras que la mirada de Orihime denotaba confusión, para luego cerrar con fuerza sus ojos y dejar escapar un gemido, que parecía ser casi una melodia. Los dedos fueron substituidos por la lengua del soldado. Se movía sutilmente por todo el sexo ardiente, provocando los sollozos de placer en la mujer.

— ¡U…ulquio…orra!— grito entre gemidos. Se acercaba, Ulquiorra podía percibirlo, mientras que los músculos internos de Orihime se contraían. Un gran espasmo recorrió su cuerpo, y un nuevo grito, que llevo el nombre de su amante, invadió la habitación. El primero de muchos orgasmos. El cuerpo convulsante de Inoue cayó sobre la cama, pero antes de que su respiración volviera a la normalidad, los dedos de Ulquiorra volvieron a entrar, haciéndola mover a su ritmo. Mordió sus labios, para encontrarse con los labios de Ulquiorra, que la besaron con pasión. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que él la despojara, pero un miedo la hacía titubear. Mando a la parte más lejana de sus pensamientos el miedo, y busco la mirada de Ulquiorra, encontrándose nuevamente. — ¡Te necesito!— rogo entre gemidos. El hombre de cabello negro, asintió, su excitación también le pedía a gritos ser atendida, de lo contrario se convertiría en algo doloroso.

La tomo por la espalda, y la sentó sobre él. Orihime tembló al sentir en su entrada el sexo palpitante de Ulquiorra. Se aferro a su cuello y sus labios fueron encontrados por los de Ulquiorra. — ¿D…olerá?— balbuceo al odio. Ulquiorra la abrazo fuertemente.

—Solo un poco. Pero prometo que pasara rápido— dijo a su oído. Orihime mordió sus labios. — ¿Lista?— pregunto suavemente a su oído. Orihime solamente asintió, con cierto temor. Ulquiorra la levanto por sus muslos, para luego introducir su miembro dentro de ella. Un grito de dolor sacudió a Orihime, mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos y varias lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, recostándose del pecho de Cifer. Ulquiorra se quedo quieto, incapaz de moverse hasta que ella no estuviera un poco más calmada y que el dolor hubiese cedido. Busco sus labios y la beso tiernamente, mientras que uno de sus dedos jugueteaba con su seno izquierdo. Los músculos que se habían tensado, se relajaron, igual que el rostro de Orihime. No hacían falta las palabras para que Ulquiorra entendiera que estaba lista. Se movió lentamente, causando cierta molestia. Una vez… luego una segunda vez… el cuerpo de Orihime se adapto ante el intruso. Acomodo sus piernas, cruzándolas alrededor de la cintura de Ulquiorra. Este gemía suavemente sobre los labios de Orihime ambos parecían componer una melodía entre sus gemidos. Se movía suave, debido a que no quería herirla, pero la mirada de Orihime le indico algo. —Pídelo— gimió a su oído. El rostro de Orihime, se sonrojo aun más de lo que estaba.

—…más… rápido… Ulquio…rra-sa…ma— gimió. Ulquiorra no se hizo de esperar y sus embestidas se intensificaron, provocando unos preciados espasmos dentro de Inoue. —Ahhh…ahhh— gimió, sobre sus labios Ulquiorra dejo escapar un gemido parecido a un ronroneo. Ambos estaban llegando a la cúspide.

—Llega conmigo… Orihime— pidió Ulquiorra, moviéndose rápidamente, mientras el cuerpo de Orihime se movía al son de sus embestidas. Los dos cuerpos, aun conectados, se acostaron, Ulquiorra aun sobre Orihime. La chica estiro sus manos por la cama, gimiendo. Ya estaban a punto, demasiado cerca… ya había llegado. La visión de Orihime se volvió blanca. Ulquiorra retiro su miembro antes de que este se corriera dentro de ella. Se movió, girando y cayendo boca abajo sobre su cama, justo al lado de Orihime, respirando descontroladamente. La respiración de Orihime se comenzaba a controlar. Conocía el por qué Ulquiorra se había salido antes de tiempo, se lo habían explicado en algunas de sus clases. Esa era la forma de no salir embarazada. Pudo observar como Ulquiorra lanzaba una manta hacia afuera de la cama, la manta era la que estaba bajo él. Orihime supuso que la había utilizado para limpiar los restos del semen.

Aun con su cabello húmedo, Ulquiorra se dio la vuelta, y de un suave jalón trajo hacia él a Orihime. La chica pensaba que él simplemente se pondría de pie y se iría, pero para su sorpresa, Ulquiorra beso su frente, y jugó con los mechones de su cabello.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto. — confeso, mientras un dedo rozaba la piel desnuda de Orihime. La chica mordió su labio y tembló ante la repentina ráfaga fría que había entrado por la ventana. De un tirón, Ulquiorra tomo la gruesa manta y la hecho sobre los dos cuerpos desnudos. Aun en silencio, Orihime se acostó sobre el pecho de Ulquiorra, dejándose llevar por su cansancio. Antes de dormirse, Orihime se aparto y subió su rostro hasta el de Ulquiorra, luego de haberle dado dos besos en cada una de sus heridas, lo beso en los labios. Luego la mujer calló en los brazos de Morfeo. —Definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esto. — mascullo, para luego besar la cabeza de Orihime y dormirse sobre esta.

* * *

><p>les gusto? quiero review! recuerden lo de Byakuya, jajajajajajaja xDDDD<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! que tal? Pues yo aqui solita, subiendo el nuevo cap, xDD Pues le dire que lo acabo de culminar. Y aqui se vera el nuevo triangulo amoroso que sera el drama de esta historia, jejeje. Para todas aquellas que preguntaban... desde el primer dia que subi esta historia, estaba colocada en el summary cual seria la segunda pareja... vayan chicas, si quieren saber antes de leer, volteen hacia el summary, es el tercero de la lista, xDD o mejor aun, por que no van a mi perfil y ven algunos de mis fic, o los parings, xDDD

Bien, ya que han leido y buscado cual sera el paring, les advierto, esto es un ULQUIHIME con influencias de esa segunda pareja. Ambas parejas son sumamente importantes aqui, pero recuerden es un ULQUIHIME, xD

Les agradezco a todos los que me han enviado review y han colocado esta historia en sus favs. Me hacen sentir muy feliz! Chicas, las que deseaban saber que fue lo que paso con Matsumoto, este cap les explicara. Su vida fue bastante fuerte, pero no cuento mas.

DISCLAIMER: Hoy no tengo ganas de jorobar con los pj de Bleach, asi que solo dire: Bleach no me pertenece ... bla bla bla pertenece a Tite *Aizen* Kubo y a los bla bla bla de la Pierrot. La historia es mia, xDDDDDD

Que lo disfruten^^

* * *

><p>CAP IV:<p>

Una mujer de cabello rubio caminaba por los pasillos del okiya, sujetando una botella de sake y un vaso de cristal trasparente. Las jóvenes que caminaban por el pasillo le cedían el camino. Todas sabían que cuando Matsumoto Rangiku caminaba con una botella de sake y un vaso de cristal en las manos, debían cederle el camino y no decir ni una sola palabra. La rubia no se digno en observar a nadie, sino que con mucha calma y seriedad se encamino a su habitación. El cuarto más grande lo tenía Matsumoto, por el simple hecho de ser la mejor geisha y ser la que más tiempo llevaba, además de ser la líder. Las paredes de madera tallada tenían finos dibujos de plantas, las que causaban paz al observarlas. El vestidor color caoba estaba en el lado derecho de la habitación repleto de hermosos kimonos y joyas, regalos de sus clientes, mientras que al final, cerca de la ventana, estaba su cómoda cama.

La rubia suspiro. Ella no se consideraba a si misma alcohólica, o al menos eso ella se decía a sí misma. Sin duda alguna tenía problemas con el alcohol, pero la mujer jamás lo aceptaba. Matsumoto ahogaba todo su dolor y todas sus penas en el alcohol y lograba conseguirlo por algunas horas. Había veces donde solo tomaba solo una copa, a la salud del futuro. En otras solo tomaba tres copas, para tratar de vivir en el presente, y en días como hoy, tomaba la botella entera para enterrar y maldecir su pasado. Pero entre todos los días del año, este era el peor, pero al mismo tiempo el mas especial.

Rangiku había nacido en una provincia de Kyoto, en una familia sumamente pobre, su madre había fallecido cuando ella nació. La menor de cinco hermanos, de los que solo 2 sobrevivieron a la adultez, incluyéndola. Sobrevivió ella junto a su adorada hermana, la que tuvo suerte en casarse con un joven y adinerado abogado, que la saco de la pobreza, y la convirtió en todo una dama, aunque luego murió en un accidente. Rangiku no contaba con la misma suerte de su hermana, ella solo tenía unos doce años cuando su hermana se caso. Un romance de cuentos de hadas. Matsumoto amaba a su hermana, y sabía que su destino le tendría algo muy especial para ella. Desde pequeña observaba a las geishas, con sus majestuosos kimonos, deslizarse por las calles de Kyoto, junto a los hombres adinerados. Ellas no eran prostitutas, ellas eran geishas, y ella deseaba ser una. En su mente, su vida estaba planeada. Ella sería una geisha, y encontraría un hombre bueno, como el de su hermana, y se casaría y juntos formarían una familia. Porque ella sabía que su vida iba a cambiar, por que el destino tenía planes especiales. Pero oh, sorpresa, lo que piensas y deseas cuando eres niño, es muy poco probable que ocurra en tu adultez. Y Matsumoto es testigo de ello.

Rangiku tenía 13 años cuando su padre falleció, y debido a que su hermana ya no vivía con ella, la joven se quedo sola. Matsumoto no le temía a la soledad, nunca le había temido, porque su familia no era muy unida, salvo a ella y su hermana, por lo que estaba acostumbrada a estar a solas. Pero cuando eres solo una joven de 13 años y hermosa, las cosas se complican. Su padre debía demasiadas cuentas. Era un alcohólico problemático, que debía el sake que consumía, además de la comida, la ropa y su hogar. Matsumoto no tenía ni idea de donde estaba su hermana, para así poder contactarla y solicitar su ayuda. Como si fuera un juguete, Rangiku fue vendido al burdel más barato y asqueroso de todos. Las habitaciones estaban llenas de cucarachas, y apenas habían cortinas para ocultar a las parejas teniendo relaciones sexuales. Allí fue maltratada por las prostitutas a cargo del lugar. Solo era una niña en una cueva repleta de fieras. Ella odiaba ese lugar, lo detestaba con todo su alma y ser. Matsumoto huyo de allí en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, corriendo por las calles de Kyoto sin un yen en sus bolsillos y sin otra ropa o pertenencias de las que tenía puestas. Un simple kimono color kaki.

Durmió en la calle, comió sobras y se baño con el agua de la lluvia. Por culpa del destino, Rangiku tuvo que dejar de ser una niña para volverse una mujer. Para poder calmar su hambre, Rangiku tuvo que hacer lo que había rechazado hacer en el burdel, prostituir su cuerpo. Lloraba y gritaba, porque esos hombres no eran buenos, no la trataban ni siquiera con respeto. Era sodomizada, golpeada y violada, para luego recoger del suelo, lleno de lodo, los yenes que los hombres le arrojaban. Se decía a si misma que no deseaba tener una pareja para hacer esos actos tan bajos. ¿Eso era el sexo? ¿Dolor, sufrimiento, humillación? Ella se tenía asco y se decía a si misma que era solo una puta. Jamás podría llegar a ser una geisha, ellas eran limpias, elegantes y finas… ella era solo una cucaracha mas en las calles de Kyoto.

Una noche fue casi asesinada por unos jóvenes, quienes luego de gritarle que era una puta, le lanzaron piedras en todo su cuerpo. Llena de golpes, deambulo por las calles, donde las mujeres la observaban con asco. Su cabello rubio estaba hecho un desastre, su cuerpo, con una envidiable figura, esta magullado, y su autoestima estaba en los suelos. Así fue como teniendo solo 14 años, decidió suicidarse, lanzándose al rio. Antes de poder lanzarse, observo los autos maravillada. Provenientes de Norteamérica, jamás había visto uno en su vida hasta el día que decidía asesinarse. Irónico.

Rangiku subió al puente, observando en rio con aguas congeladas. No podía ver si habían piedras o si habían peces, pero dedujo que sí. Iba a ser una muerte rápida, o eso suponía. Se imaginaba que el frio le calaría sus huesos, mientras que los peces devoraban su cuerpo. O existía la posibilidad de morir desnucada, rápido y quizás no tan doloroso. Solo le pedía a Dios que lo hiciera rápido, para poder escapar de todo a su alrededor y morir en paz. No tenía nada por lo que vivir. Cerró sus ojos y se dejo caer. Pero por su maldito destino no callo, porque dos fuertes brazos sujetaron su cintura y la subieron.

'_Un niño rico'_ pensó al ver la apariencia de su salvador. Un chico de tez blanca, cabello gris y una sonrisa de zorro que al comienzo le había causado miedo. Sus ropas y su pulcritud le mostraban a Rangiku que ese chico no había vivido una vida como la de ella. Probablemente consumía alimentos diariamente, tenía una cama caliente donde dormir, y un baño donde asearse. Debía tener un hogar. Lo que ella había perdido años antes, junto a su inocencia y dignidad. Antes se consideraba una mujer, ahora solo se veía a sí misma como una puta.

Rangiku le tuvo miedo al chico, ella desconfiaba de los hombres. Todos eran iguales ante sus ojos, y él no debía ser la excepción, lo más probable era que él solo quisiera un poco de sexo, para luego gritarle puta y dejar los yenes en el suelo. Pero se equivoco, como siempre le sucedía. Gin Ichimaru era un joven rico, hijo de un capitán del ejército nipón, y su madre una joven proveniente de la nobleza china. Por sus venas corría sangre azul, en las de ella, solo sangre sucia y asquerosa. Todo ese odio a si misma se vio empañado por que Gin la había hecho amarse a sí misma, mostrándole que a pesar de todo lo que le había ocurrido, no era su culpa. ¿Cómo un hombre que siempre estaba sonreído y bromeando podía ser tan filosófico? Rangiku jamás lo supo. Solo sabía una sola cosa: Gin no solo le había salvado la vida, sino el alma.

Su sueño era ser una geisha, y Gin la ayudo a serlo. Él tenía las influencias necesarias como para hacer que el okiya brillara como el mejor, o por el contrario, destruir su imagen. Solo debía chasquear los dedos y listo. Matsumoto ya no era una niña, tenía 15 años, y por ley y tradición se debía comenzar desde joven, para formar un carácter. ¿Enserio ella debía formar un carácter? ¿Acaso no lo había formado cuando era niña y había tenido que caer en la prostitución para poder comer? ¿Acaso no lo había formado cuando tuvo que huir de los maltratos de las mujeres del burdel? ¿Acaso no lo había formado durante casi 3 años viviendo en las calles? Bufo ante la idea de tener que formar un carácter. Ella ya lo tenía. No porque siempre estuviera riendo, y bromeando significaba que era una idiota. Ella había aprendido a defenderse en las calles, donde no existía ley. Solo los fuertes sobrevivían, y ella era uno de estos, a pesar de haber querido suicidarse.

En el okiya conoció a Masaki, era una joven aprendiz de geisha. Ni siquiera contaba con un danna, pero era famosa por su espectacular belleza y bondad. Toda una princesa geisha. A Matsumoto no le fue fácil entrenar y buscar su sensualidad, pero tenía a una gran amiga en Masaki, la que le ayudaba con sus tareas y le enseñaba como debía bailar, cantar y comportarse. Pero Masaki jamás llego a concluir su entrenamiento, porque un joven doctor se enamoro perdidamente de ella, igual que ella de él. Masaki renuncio a ser una geisha, su sueño, para casarse con Kurosaki Isshin.

Y Rangiku estaba cerca de dejar de ser una geisha gracias a Gin. Ella comprendió que lo amaba, porque él la había salvado. Ella se entrego a él en cuerpo y alma, y a pesar de haber perdido su virginidad hacia mucho, para Rangiku esa era su primera vez, donde comprendió que amar y ser amada por un hombre no era malo. Se volvió una geisha, y su primer danna había sido Gin, algo que era bastante lógico. Él le obsequiaba hermosos kimonos con distintos estampados, joyas espectaculares y la llevaba a cenas en restaurantes famosos.

Ella tenía 17 años y él 20. Gin deseaba casarse con Matsumoto, pero habia un gran problema. Su familia. ¿Cómo podía casarse con una ex prostituta? ¿Con una pobre diabla que no tenía nada? Al tiempo, Matsumoto se entero de algo, ella esperaba un bebe de Gin. Y al querer informarle se entero de algo que fue sumamente doloroso. Gin ya la había abandonado. Él se había marchado al extranjero, abandonándola a su suerte. Y con un bebe en su vientre. ¿Cómo demonios la abandonaba? ¿Cómo? Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, él la dejaba como un perro callejero. ¿Qué haría ahora con su bebe? ¿Cómo podría seguir siendo una geisha?

Al menos era lo suficientemente hermosa como para ganar dinero en el okiya. Ella era la mejor geisha, e iba a ser una locura si su propietario (del okiya) la abandonaba. Por eso Rangiku se retiro durante los meses de gestación a la villa de Urahara Kisuke, el propietario del okiya. Allí dio a luz a su bebe, el que poseía el cabello blanco como su padre, y los ojos de ella. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía completa. Pero como siempre se decía a sí misma, ella no había nacido para ser feliz. Por eso a la mañana siguiente despertó y encontró que su bebe había sido robado. Le habían quitado a su niño, como si ella fuera una perra. Lo peor de todo era que fueron los padres de Gin los que le habían robado a su hijo, para irse nuevamente a China. ¿Qué podía hacer ella en contra de la realeza? Nada… por que ella no era nadie.

Siempre se preguntaba cómo era que no había enloquecido. Su vida había sido una completa mierda. Más lagrimas que yenes. ¿Qué le había hecho ella a Dios para merecer todo eso? Se reprendió a sí misma, por que no debía culpar a Dios, después de todo, las cosas ocurrían por que debían pasar… y nuevamente, como si fuera aquella niña ilusa, en el matrimonio de su hermana, se decía a si misma que el futuro tenía algo bueno para ella, solo debía esperar un poco más. Se decía a si misma que su bebe iba a regresar, por que Gin lo traería a ella.

Regreso a su oficio. Aprendió que podía sonreír, podía filtrear y dejar su dolor para ella misma. El alcohol era bueno ayudándola a olvidar, aunque al día siguiente tuviera una dura resaca. No importaba, después que olvidara por un tiempo, el sacrificio valía la pena. Y cada noche volvía a repetirse _"Gin volverá con mi hijo"_

Un tiempo después, encontró a una niña, una pequeña que le recordaba a ella misma. Orihime Inoue, la niña con nombre de princesa. Ella no podía permitir que esa linda niña fuera arrebatada de su inocencia, por eso la tomo como su propia hija, y le mostro lo que años antes Gin le había enseñado, amor propio. La enseño a ser una geisha, como su difunta mejor amiga, Masaki, la había enseñado. Ella era su aprendiz, su hija, y todo lo que tenia, hasta que _"Gin regrese con mi hijo"_

La rubia, que ya se había tomado unos cinco vasos de sake, comenzó a llorar en voz alta. Sentía un gran dolor en su pecho, por que le habían arrebatado algo suyo. Algo de ella y de él… algo por lo que jamás perdonaría a Gin Ichimaru… porque él era el padre, pero ella era la madre, la que lo había cargado durante 9 meses, la que se había cuidado para que su bebe no sufriera riesgos, la que había comprado y hecho a mano ropa… ¡ella era la madre!... por eso, volvía a decirse en estado de embriaguez, no perdonaría a Gin Ichimaru…

… por que había esperado 17 años… y él jamás le devolvió su hijo…

… le habían arrebatado a su bebe…

"_¿Estarás bien, Toushiro?"_

* * *

><p>En solo cuatro días, Orihime había descubierto muchísimas cosas de Ulquiorra. Cuando estaba preocupado, solía quedarse callado, y se encerraba en su despacho. Cuando estaba tramando algo, su mirada era penetrante, y podía jurar que sus ojos se volvían mucho más verdes. Amaba las mentas. Odiaba los dulces. Era buenísimo ocultando sus sentimientos. Era malísimo en las disculpas. Conocía el mundo entero, y sabia cosas que ella desconocía. Pero no conocía nada sobre fe, amor, o todo lo que tuviera que ver con sentimientos. En esos cuatro días comprendió lo que era nihilista, y para ser sincera, ella no creía del todo que él lo fuera. También había descubierto algo, Ulquiorra Sciffer era bipolar. A Orihime le había sido divertido descubrirlo, porque era tan obvio. En momentos Ulquiorra era un hombre jovial, en otros un hombre serio, reservado y amargado. En otros hablaba, mientras que horas después se sumergía en sus pensamientos. En ocasiones, Orihime juraba que cuando la miraba, su mirada se suavizaba. En otros sentía que su mirada podía matarla. Los sirvientes del joven le decían que era complicado tratar con él. Para Orihime eso era falso.<p>

Con solo cuatro días, la chica podía descifrar sus miradas, y como proseguir. Si su mirada era fría, lo trataba con respeto y al margen, para ella ese era Ulquiorra-sama. Si su mirada era cálida, pues lo trataba como un amigo de toda la vida, llamándolo Ulqui-kun. Orihime suspiro, era sencillo para ella, pero comenzaba a pensar que enloquecería.

Las sirvientas la habían ayudado a vestir un hermoso kimono azulado que le había regalado Ulquiorra. Era hermoso, sencillamente hermoso. Sus bordados eran plateados, mientras que los trazos y las flores eran de diversas tonalidades azuladas. Hoy lo luciría por que Ulquiorra la llevaría a una fiesta de los soldados nipones. Por lo general las esposas no asistían a esos eventos, los soldados y capitanes preferían las compañías de las geishas. Ellas eran calladas, hermosas, finas y educadas. Una esposa estaría preguntando a qué hora culminaría, o comenzaría a criticar las ropas de los demás.

Orihime sonrió complacida al ver su imagen ante el espejo. Ella no era una mujer creída, pero debía reconocer que ese kimono le asentaba bastante bien. Definía sus finas curvas, mientras que resaltaba sus despampanantes pechos. Su cabello iba amarrado en un peinado, donde solo un par de mechones se deslizaban por sus hombros. Con suma calma, la chica comenzó a caminar hasta encontrarse con un muy atractivo Ulquiorra, vestido con sus ajuares de Capitán. En su uniforme habían una serie de medallas, y cintas que hacían pensar a Orihime que el callado y sereno hombre, no era tan pacifico como aparentaba. Se pregunto a si misma cuantas misiones había tenido que hacer el chico para conseguir todas esas medallas.

El joven soldado le dedico una leve sonrisa a Orihime. _"Bien, está de buen humor, significa que es Ulki-kun"_ pensó para sí, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Llego hasta su lado, observando como él era ligeramente más alto que ella, quizás por un par de pulgadas.

—No está mal— dijo. Orihime recordó que él no era bueno para mostrar sus sentimientos, por lo que tomo esto como todo un elogio. La chica asintió, y Ulquiorra busco una caja de madera, la que estaba repleta de dibujos y finos trazos. Una obra de arte. Ulquiorra la abrió, y dejo ver su contenido. Una hermosa horquilla, compuesta por flores y lirios de gemas preciosas. Todas delicadamente incrustadas. Los ojos grises de Orihime recorrieron la gema con asombro, hasta que sin darse cuenta, la horquilla no estaba en la caja. Orihime la busco, pero solo hallo frente a ella el pecho del soldado. Sintió como el chico la colocaba en su cabello y luego retrocedía. —Pertenecía a mi madre. Es única. No existe otra igual a ella. Antes de que perteneciera a mi madre, le perteneció a mi abuela. Su esposo-mi abuelo- la encargo a un reconocido joyero de ese tiempo. — la mirada de Orihime estaba fija en Ulquiorra, mientras este hablaba. —No hay mujeres en esta familia. — dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio.

—Ulquiorra… ¿y si llegases a casar…—

—Onna, ¿Por qué siempre tiendes a estar preguntando cosas innecesarias?— pregunto levemente divertido, provocando que Orihime se sonrojara.

—Lo lamento— Ulquiorra coloco los ojos en blanco, levemente irritado. —Arigato, Ulki-kun— le sonrío apenada. Ya había metido la pata dos veces. La primera preguntando algo innecesario. Y la segunda al decir "Lo lamento"

Ulquiorra tomo su mano, y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el jardín, donde un auto del año (1939) color negro, los esperaba. El chofer hizo una leve reverencia a ambos, y abrió la puerta. Ulquiorra ayudo a subirse a Orihime, quien por tener un pesado kimono, se le hizo algo difícil. Luego Ulquiorra subió y el auto fue puesto en marcha.

Orihime estaba a punto de gritar. Y debía suponer que sus mejillas debían está sumamente rojas por la vergüenza y emoción. ¡Ella jamás había subido a un auto! Lo asientos de cuero crema eran tan cómodos como la sillas del comedor de la mansión Sciffer. Observaba todo con detenimiento, tratando de absorber todo para así poder soñar con ello en el futuro. Ulquiorra la observaba con curiosidad en su palido rostro. Sus ojos color esmeralda seguían todas las cosas que Orihime observaba, para luego ver como la chica, como una niña pequeña descubriendo algo nuevo, comenzaba a observar el paisaje. Sus ojos grises lucían excitados ante tantas cosas que jamás había pensado poder ver en su vida.

El auto se detuvo, y Orihime pudo ver la enorme mansión donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta. La mansión Aizen era muchísimo más grande que la Sciffer, y de eso Orihime estaba cien por ciento segura. Y eso le asustaba. Orihime no era buena recordando cosas y sabía muy bien que podría perderse en esa mansión. Si se había perdido miles de veces en la mansión Sciffer, ¿Quién le aseguraba que no sucedería lo mismo en esta? Absolutamente nadie. Sus piernas flaquearon torpemente al bajar, teniendo que ser sujetada por su fina cintura por Ulquiorra para así evitar una vergonzosa y muy dolorosa caída. Orihime le sonrio en señal de agradecimiento. Ulquiorra no respondió. _"Vale, ahora es Ulquiorra-sama"_ se dijo a sí misma, obligándose a recordar que debía tratarlo con tanto respeto, como le fuera posible.

En aquella mansión, estaban la mayor parte de los invitados a la primera fiesta donde Orihime había visto a Ulquiorra, salvo a que también habían otros invitados. Mientras caminaba, no solo sentía todas las miradas sobre ella, sino que escucho algo que la dejo con la boca abierta. Kuchiki Rukia, esposa de Ichigo Kurosaki, había huido junto a un teniente. "_Kami-sama_" pensó. Pero lo peor era que eso había ocurrido hacia un año y ella jamás lo había sabido. Su distracción era su máximo pecado. _"Pobre Kurosaki-kun, eso debió dolerle mucho" _pensó nuevamente. Ichigo amaba a Rukia, ella lo sabía porque él mismo se lo había dicho.

—Bienvenido, Ulquiorra-san. Veo que has traído a esta hermosísima joven, Inoue Orihime, ¿cierto?— un hombre de cabello castaño y de un gran parecido, vestido con ropas de capitán, cubiertas por medallas, estaba frente a ella. Aizen Sousuke la saludo con una cordial sonrisa. Orihime se la devolvió y asintió con mucho respeto.

—Buenas noches, Aizen-sama— respondió con cierta monotonía, pero muchísimo respeto Ulquiorra. Allí no había ni un solo rastro de los "Ulquiorras" que había conocido. Orihime había descubierto algo nuevo. Ulquiorra era totalmente distinto en su trabajo, lo que le daba a suponer que no era bipolar, sino que trataba de ocultar sus debilidades. Orihime lanzo un suspiro mental, Ulquiorra definitivamente era una persona demasiado difícil de entender. Por estar sumergida en sus pensamientos no supo de qué hablaban él y Aizen, hasta que este último decidió irse y Orihime le dedico una cálida y respetuosa sonrisa. Cuando Aizen se fue, Orihime percibió como Ulquiorra se relajaba.

—Ulquiorra-sama— llamo en un susurro, siguiendo su camino junto a él. El joven se volteo y la escruto con su esmeralda mirada, esperando a que ella hablase. — ¿Por qué estabas tenso junto a Aizen-sama?— pregunto, mordiendo levemente su labio. Ulquiorra cambio su mirada y no respondió. Orihime bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota, habían cosas que Ulquiorra no compartía, pero no entendía. Él le había contado sobre sus lagrimas 'eternas'.

—No es tensión, es respeto. Incluso podría decirse que es mucho más que respeto, onna. Aizen-sama ha sido mi padre, le debo todo, absolutamente todo. Todo lo que soy, todo lo que he logrado tener es gracias a él. — Orihime asintió, comprendiéndolo. Ese comportamiento era como el de un niño que estaba orgulloso de su padre y quería que su padre estuviese orgulloso de él. La chica le sonrío.

Ahora estaban en un uno de los puentes de madera, de los cientos de estanques que tenía esa enorme mansión. La chica observo como las hojas de un árbol de sakura caían sobre el estanque. También podía observar como los peces nadaban por entre los lirios. Dos miradas, una gris y otra verde se encontraron, bajo los rayos de la luna. Los dos rostros se acercaron, hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir las respiración de cada uno. En esa posición, Orihime sentía como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, como tratando de salir de su pecho. El rostro de Ulquiorra se acerco más, hasta que ambos labios se unieron en un beso. El chico la atrajo hacia ella, colocando sus manos en la cintura de la chica, mientras que las manos de esta jugaban con su cabello. Los dos se separaron por la falta de aire. La chica bajo la mirada, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Ulquiorra llevo su mano al rostro de Orihime, haciendo que este se elevara, para que sus miradas volvieran a encontrarse.

—Luces hermosa— le dijo. La chica sintió otro palpitar en su pecho. Ulquiorra era tan difícil de comprender, pero para ella no. Sabía que ese hombre que estaba al frente de ella, el que la había besado con ternura, el que le había hecho el amor con dulzura y pasión era el verdadero Ulquiorra, el que nadie más conocía por que él había forjado una máscara de dureza y monotonía. Ella era dichosa de conocerlo, porque nadie más lo había visto reír, divertirse, sonreírle o decirle palabras hermosas y ser dulce con ella. Sus labios volvieron a unirse en un corto beso. Cinco minutos después había sido interrumpido por uno de los soldados de Aizen-sama, que lo buscaba. Ulquiorra se despidió y Orihime le indico que iría a los tocadores.

Camino por minutos, encontró los tocadores, se arreglo y salió. Pero Orihime maldijo su memoria, porque ahora no sabía por dónde regresar. Camino por pasillos, encontrándose con más y más habitaciones. La chica llevo su mano a la cabeza y suspiro. Ella estaba oficialmente perdida.

— ¿Perdida?— una voz masculina le pregunto, tras de ella. Orihime se sobresalto ante la voz, la había asustado. No se esperaba a alguien tras de ella. —Lo lamento, no fue mi intención asustarla— Orihime se dio la vuelta e hizo una reverencia, luego comenzó a escrutar con su mirada al individuo frente a ella. Cabello en picos y semi largo, de un color naranja electrizante. Ojos color café, y de cuerpo atlético, además de ser muy largo. La chica se quedo paralizada. Kurosaki Ichigo estaba frente a ella. — ¿Inoue?—pregunto el chico. Él no parecía estar muy feliz, por alguna extraña razón sus ojos lucían apagados. _"Claro idiota, Kuchiki-san lo abandono, es obvio, ¿no?"_

—Kurosaki-sama— dijo Orihime, sonriendo. Ichigo frunció el seño, para luego ladear la cabeza.

— ¿sama? ¿Y qué paso con el kun?— pregunto levemente divertido. Pero esa diversión no llegaba a sus ojos, se veían tristes. Orihime bajo la vista y por primera vez se dio cuenta de algo. Ichigo lucia ropas del ejercito nipón… y no de cualquiera, sino de un capitán como Ulquiorra.

—Lo lamento, Kurosaki-kun. Es que me sorprende que estés aquí. Veo que eres capitán. Me alegra mucho.— dijo sinceramente, aun sonriente. Ese que estaba frente a ella era su amor de infancia, su amor platónico como le decía Matsumoto. Orihime estaba segura de que sentía algo por Ulquiorra, y sabía que era fuerte, bastante fuerte, pero el sentimiento que sentía por Ichigo era uno que jamás podría borrar. Él era su amor de infancia, Ulquiorra era su amor de adultez. Era algo confuso, pero ella lo comprendía de una sola manera, Ulquiorra le provocaba reacciones, la hacía sentir mujer. El sentimiento hacia Ichigo era el de la niña inocente.

—Y yo veo que has logrado tu sueño, Inoue. Luces muy hermosa vestida así. — ambos chicos sonrieron. Hacían tanto tiempo que no hablaban.

—Todos saben que luce hermosa, Kurosaki— Orihime se quedo paralizada. Ichigo chasqueo la lengua y se volteo, visiblemente enojado.

Ulquiorra estaba tras de ellos.

* * *

><p>{#}Toushiro- sip, se habran quedado O.O pero es que el parecido del cabello y eso... me hizo tentadora la oferta de involucrarlo como hijito de Matsumoto. Tiene 17 (aunque el pj no tenga esa edad, xDD)<p>

{#}Ulquiorra- se que muchas diran "Dios, es muy occ" lo se! lo se! pero recuerden, Ulqui-kun aqui es HUMANO no puede ser de piedra. Y si, es bipolar el niño, luego de lo que ocurrio con su fam, ni modo que fuera muy normalito, xDD

{#}Si, Rukia escapo con Renji, xDD

Gracias por leer! Déjenme review con sugerencias, dudas, preguntas, ideas, y todo lo que quieran, niñas!


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: **'Wow' hace mas de tres meses, sip tres meses, que no posteaba un nuevo capitulo. Soy una irresponsable! y meresco que me den una paliza por haberlas hecho esperar tanto, cuando a cada rato recibo emails de chicas que me siguen, y recibo reviews de que debo continurar. Tch, soy mala, muy mala, xDD Ya saliendo de esa reflexion mental, ¿como les va? Yo estoy muy bien! Hace un par de dias atras me encontre con la imagen que comprueba que el ulquihime es canon, al menos de parte de Ulquiorra, con la linea rosa hacia Orihime. Fue tan kawaii!

Pero eso tambien comprueba y me ayuda a escribir, ya que pienso plasmar mas lo que es el amor, obsecion y adoracion de Ulqui hacia la Hime aqui, por lo que no se va a ver tanto 'love' de Hime hacia él, si simpatia y cariño, pero por ahora, la Hime no siente nada mas que atraccion, simpatia y cariño hacia Ulqui, mas adelante pues ya se vera, buahaha pero de parte de Ulqui, pues si veran amor, de hecho aqui veran varios 'Flashbacks' y uno de ellos confirma que Ulqui la ha querido desde hacia rato, pero no sigo spoileando por que sino pierden interes, xDD

Pues acerca de que si fue Ichigo, Grimmjow o Aizen el que envio la flor de loto... NO! Ninguno de ellos fue. jajaja sigan pensando, sigan pensando, pero descartamos a Ulquiorra, a Ichigo, a Grimmjow y Aizen. jajajaja a ver ahora quien creen que fue, xD Otra cosita, sobre la **posibilidad** de un triangulo amoroso, (esta en bold y todo, es una POSIBILIDAD) esto dependerá mucho, por que? Por que no soy amante de los cliches, y aqui verán que la relacion Ulqui/Ichi es una completamente diferente a lo que se imaginan, y lo que siempre ha sentido Ichi por la Hime es hermandad, y unos deseos muy fuertes de que ella hubiera sido su hermana para poder protegerla de todas las burlas y etc... awww por eso amo a Ichigo! Pero no cuento mas nada, lean para que entiendad!

**Agradecimientos:**

Siempre me ha gustado discutir todos los reviews, pero como son tantos los que he recibido por no haber actualizado, pues solo nombrare a todas las personas, y les enviare un abrazo muy grande (y tambien uno de parte de Ulquiorra, aunque este no le gusta los cariñitos ¬¬) por siempre enviarme reviews, y espero que continuen haciendolo!

**Anita-Anasakura**

**Eldacifer27**

**Himeangi**

**Yuuri no mai**

**Momo Kurosaki**

**Nypsy** - Thanks for the 3 reviews!

**Raquel**

**Hecate 6277**

**Josyuchiha**

**Hibarti-sensei**

**Yuuki 1801**

**Lila-chan 13** - Gracias por los 2 reviews!

**Megami Mars **- Gracias por lo del link^^

**Lufer Gosh**

y por supuesto a mi querida **Emo Romantica**, que creo que regreso hace poco a hacer de las suyas por aqui! Saludos, Emo-chan!

También le agradezco a todos aquellos que colocan la historia en Fav o le dan follow, muchas gracias!

**Invitación:**

Pues creo que Megami ya lo había colocado en su fic, **Chocolate y Limón** (sino lo han leido, que estan esperando? es muy bueno!) sobre la apertura de un foro de debates y apreciación de parejas de Bleach. Yo lo cree hace como tres meses atrás, y pues ya hay varios ichihimes y Ulquihimes, pero quiero que se unan ichirukis, ginxmat, renruki y sobre todo mas ulquihimes por que no podemos hacer debates sino hay de todas las parejas, y solo hay un Fanclub que es el ichihime (el que yo manejo) y muy pronto pues me daré a la tarea (si alguien quiere ayudar, se le espera) de abrir el fanclub de ulquihime, pero quiero que hayan ichirukis para que abran su club y comiencen con su apreciación a la pareja. Podemos ser felices todos juntos! si después de todo, amamos a bleach! así que si alguna de ustedes es ichiruki, y quiere ser parte del staff de esta pareja, del mismo modo que del renruki, hitsuhina, hitsukarin, ichihime, ichiruki, ulquihime, matsugin, etc... pues únanse y déjenmelo saber! así que los esperamos por allí!

La direcion es:

http: / five - lifetime - onelov . serie - tv - forum . com/

o si nos buscan por google, coloquen Five lifetime one love, es la segunda direcion, la que dice www. travesura realizada. com (problemas con el cambio de direcion y se quedo con eso de harry potter, xDD)

No se asusten por el nombre, jaja, es que me encanta ese lema y creo que encaja perfectamente con cualquier otra pareja, después de todo los japos creen en la reencarnación! y estoy en plan de volver a renovarlo todo, he encontrado unos code muy buenos para hacer cinco banners (imagen principal) con las parejas principales (ichiruki, ulquihime, ichihime, renruki y ginxmat) asi que si alguien quiere ayudar trayendo alguna imagen que ame mucho, pues alli los espero!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sempai y de la Pierrot y es publicada semanalmente en la revista Shonen Jump. Yo solo utilizo los personajes de forma sana (y pervertida) para divertirlas un rato.

**Leyenda:** _Italicas, comillas y guiones - pasado y conversaciones / italicas y comillas - pasado y pensamientos._

_¡Que disfruten su lectura! _

* * *

><p><strong>CAP V<strong>

**Doce Años Antes, Casa Kurosaki, Ciudad de Karakura**

—_¿Y tú enserio tienes diecisiete años?— un niño de cabello naranja brillante fruncía el ceño, dubitativo ante el joven de cabello negro que estaba frente a él. ¿Por qué los niños tenían que ser tan molestos? Eso era lo que siempre Ulquiorra Schiffer se preguntaba cada vez que veía uno, y sin duda alguna, aquel niño frente a él era molestoso. Por eso siempre se decía a si mismo que jamás iba a tener hijos. Gracias, pero no gracias._

—_¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo? Te lo he dicho ya cinco veces, ¿acaso eres sordo?— bramo molesto, chasqueando la lengua. El niño continuaba observándolo fijamente, aun con su ceño fruncido. Ulquiorra estaba vestido con ropas de militar, de un novato por así decirlo. Aun no tenía un nombre en el ejército nipón, pero estaba seguro de que lo iba a lograr muy pronto. Su tutor, el capitán Aizen Sousuke, se encontraba de visita en la casa del Dr. Kurosaki, uno de los doctores más eficientes en el ejército. Por lo que había escuchado Ulquiorra, aquel niño que estaba frente a él, que debía tener unos once años, iba a pertenecer en el futuro a las fuerzas niponas cuando cumpliera quince años, la misma edad con la que él mismo había entrado, hacia ya dos años atrás. Schiffer no creía en Dios, ni en ninguna otra divinidad, pero en ese momento se volvió creyente, y rogo que jamás le tocara el chico de cabello naranja en sus filas._

—_No me lo creo. Eres muy… enano.— Espeto el niño, mientras señalaba con sus manos la altura de Schiffer. Era algo cierto, el joven de cabello negro era apenas un pie más alto que el niño, quien obviamente continuaría creciendo. Ulquiorra puso los ojos en blanco. La familia Schiffer no era distinguida por tener una altura considerada, su padre-quien había fallecido un par de años- era un par de centímetros más alto que él, así que no podía pedirle mucho a su herencia genética. No entendía por qué su tutor debía dejarlo afuera del despacho, en aquella sala de la casa Kurosaki, junto a… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba ese niño?_

—_No es tu problema. Y no soy enano, tengo una altura promedio.— Respondió fríamente, algo indignado con aquel niño del demonio. Con todas las respuestas cortantes que le había dado, el cadete esperaba que ese imprudente se sintiera lo suficientemente mal como para dejarlo solo. Irremediablemente, eso parecía atraer la atención del niño, quien continuaba allí._

—_Como digas, pero para mí eres un enano. — arremetió de nuevo el chico. Schiffer trago seco, cambiando su mirada hacia una de las fotos que estaban en las paredes de la sala. Había una enorme foto de una joven geisha de cabello castaño claro, ojos color miel y una amplia sonrisa. Antes de haber entrado a la casa Kurosaki, Aizen-sama le había explicado que hacían dos años atrás, Masaki Kurosaki había fallecido en un accidente. Sousuke-sama lo sabía porque Isshin Kurosaki era su primo-hermano. _

_Pero en esos momentos los intereses de dos familias no le importaban para nada a Ulquiorra. Aquel insoportable niño estaba sacando lo peor de sí. Schiffer se volteo y lo miro con desdén._

—_Tú tienes el cabello naranja, parecido a una zanahoria. — oh si, el juego de las burlas lo podían jugar dos. Él no iba a dejar que un niño de once años lo mofara. El rostro de… ¡demonios! ¿Cómo se llamaba? El niño de cabello naranja cerró los puños ofendido. Ulquiorra volteo su rostro satisfecho. _

_Pasaron cinco minutos en que ambos estaban en silencio. No se escuchaba nada en el despacho, y dentro de la casa no se hallaba nadie. Los sirvientes de la casa Kurosaki se encontraban en las cocinas, jardines o atendiendo a las gemelas Kurosaki. _

— _¿Cómo te llamas?— cuestiono sin interés Ulquiorra. Él estaba cien por ciento seguro de que le habían dicho el nombre del insoportable niño, pero seguramente había algo mucho más importante, así que lo había olvidado _

—_Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo—_

_**Años Después, Afueras De Da Base Nipona, Hiroshima**_

—_Tch, si no mueves tu maldito ala de mi vista juro que la explotare, fresa. — rugió un joven por un auricular negro. Esta era la quinta vez en la semana que la pequeña tropa aérea continuaba con sus prácticas por encima del territorio nipón. Desde la tierra se podían ver los pequeños aviones color crema, con los escudos de Japón a sus lados. Eran las nuevas naves aéreas, las que debían investigar y comprobar su funcionamiento volando por los terrenos. _

— _¡No es fresa! Joder, Grimmjow, que mi nombre clave es ¡Zangetsu! ¡ZANGETSU! No responderé si vuelves a llamarme de esa maldita manera. — exploto desde el otro lado de su auricular Ichigo, haciendo descender su avión de guerra, sacándolo del frente de la nave de Grimmjow. La división se había dividido, unos probarían las naves terrestres y otros las aéreas. Grimmjow Jeargeaques, Ichigo Kurosaki y Ulquiorra Schiffer como el líder de estos, eran los encargados de las naves aéreas. _

—_Sí, claro, como digas, fresa. — se mofo Grimmjow, descendiendo igual que Ichigo, seguido por el tercer avión, donde iba Ulquiorra. —Oye, Murciélago, ¿Cuándo y dónde se supone que comenzaremos a probar las armas?— cuestiono. Las tres naves comenzaron a elevarse nuevamente, ganando altura suficiente como para no poder ver casi los edificios de la ciudad. Ichigo asomo su rostro, observando a través de sus gafas aviador –polarizadas- la ciudad con asombro. Definitivamente este era uno de los mejores eventos que habían pasado en su vida. _

—_Aizen-sama no autorizo probar las armas, Pantera. Solo estamos autorizados en comprobar la velocidad y cuanto pueden descender o ascender las naves. — explico pausadamente Ulquiorra, arreglando con su mano izquierda sus gafas aviador negras, mientras que con la otra mantenía el control de la nave. Grimmjow maldijo, él deseaba comenzar a disparar a todo lo que pudiera. Y ahora solo debía tomar altura y descender. ¡Aburrido! ¡Totalmente aburrido! _

**"**_**Murciélago, Pantera y Zangetsu, regresen a la base. Se les espera en la pista con sus reportes."** Resonó en los tres auriculares las órdenes del segundo al mando, Gin Ichimaru. El hombre de cabello plateado se encontraba en la cabina de mando de la base nipona, mientras que su capitán se encontraba reunido con los proveedores de piezas para las futuras naves que estarían construyéndose para usos futuros. _

—_Hai— respondieron Ichigo y Ulquiorra, volviendo a descender para luego dar un giro de 90 grados y comenzar a hacer camino hacia la base. Los dos chicos estaban listos, excepto uno. Grimmjow se negaba a irse sin al menos haber probado sus armas. Y se negaba rotundamente a tener que siempre estar haciéndole caso a "Aizen-sama" como lo hacían Kurosaki y Schiffer. _

—_Mierda, no me iré sin probar esto. Joder, que no nos dejaran utilizar estas mierdas en el futuro. Prefiero que me maten luego de haber comprobado si es cierto que es lo más alto en tecnología. — informo, dirigiéndose en dirección contraria a los otros dos chicos, quienes ya estaban a varios metros alejados de este. . _

—_No seas imbécil, Grimmjow, regresa. Esas armas no están certificadas, no puedes comenzar a disparar así porque si. Puedes causar la muerte de inocentes, baka. — grito Ichigo por su auricular. No podía creer que su nakama de armas fuera tan idiota. Todo por querer comprobar sus estúpidas armas. ¡Por amor de Dios! No estaba en un campo libre, estaba en medio de la jodida ciudad, podía atacar o asesinar a alguien. ¡Podía asesinar incluso a niños! Su comentario fue ignorado por Grimmjow, quien continuaba su camino para alejarse de la ciudad. . "Kami-sama, al menos no es tan baka como para atacar la ciudad" murmuro para sí mismo._

—_Pantera, regresa. Es una maldita orden. — dijo molesto Ulquiorra. Él no iba a permitir que su estúpido compañero dañara la misión que era solamente de reconocimiento y adiestramiento de las naves aéreas. No había una maldita orden para atacar, simplemente de comprobar si el equipo funcionaba correctamente. El auricular de Grimmjow dejo de funcionar, el joven de veintiún años había apagado su equipo. —Maldita sea. Zangetsu regresa a la base. Yo iré tras Pantera. — ordeno Ulquiorra, dando un giro de 180 grados y comenzando su camino hacia el avión de Grimmjow, el que ya no se podía ver._

— _¿Y dejar que tú te quedes con toda la diversión? ¡Olvídalo enano!— rio el joven de diecisiete años, imitando el giro de Ulquiorra y manteniendo su camino dirigido hacia el lugar por donde Grimmjow se había ido. Ulquiorra colocó los ojos en blanco. ¿No se suponía que las personas cambiaban? Pues por lo visto Ichigo no. Siempre seria aquel insoportable niño de cabello naranja, solo que ahora era un hombre, y uno recién casado. — ¡Oi! Grimmjow es un cabrón, ha decidido tomar esta decisión en el peor momento. Se está acercando una jodida tormenta. — Ichigo no tenía que comentárselo a Ulquiorra, ya el se había percatado de las luces que se estaban formando en las nubes. ¡Tremenda tormenta eléctrica se estaba formando! Con razón Gin los había llamado. _

—_Si tanto miedo te provoca, regresa. Ya te lo había ordenado una vez. — replico Ulquiorra con una sonrisa de lado. Kurosaki y Jeargeaques eran sus principales rivales, pero-aunque no le gustaba admitirlo- también esos dos eran sus únicos mejores amigos. Sus nakamas. Se conocían como a la palma de su mano, y a pesar de Ulquiorra entrar primero al ejército, los otros dos-al ser soldados natos- fueron colocados rápidamente en su división. Y a pesar de que Schiffer era el teniente, jamás Kurosaki o Jeargeaques le habían hecho caso alguno, siempre hacían las cosas a su modo. Aunque al final siempre se salieran con la suya. _

— _¡Y por un demonio te iba a hacer caso a ti! Además, nunca dije que tuviera miedo, enano. — se mofo Ichigo, quitando sus lentes. Ya estaban en medio de la tormenta y debido a sus lentes no podía ver nada. En el otro avión, Ulquiorra lo había imitado. Sus lentes negros le hacían imposible el reconocer el camino. Los cristales de las naves comenzaron a recibir las gotas de lluvia y de hielo, provocando que los cristales comenzaran a empañarse. Ahora sí que era casi imposible ver algo. Ichigo llevo sus manos a los cristales, tratando de limpiarlos. —Mierda. Maldito cabrón de Grimmjow, juro que cuando lleguemos a la base le daré una paliza. — bramo para sí Ichigo._

_Ulquiorra, por su parte, trataba de limpiar los cristales de su nave, provocando que solo se empañaran más. Jamás había piloteado una nave en tales circunstancias. Esto era peligroso, no, no peligroso, esto era mortal. Los tanques de ambos aviones tenían cerca de un cuarto de gasolina y eso no les daría para mucho. El joven de cabello negro acerco su cabeza hacia el cristal, no podía ver nada. La ciudad estaba ocultada bajo el grueso manto de nubes grises. No sabían si estaban por encima de la ciudad, de montañas o del océano. _

"_Murciélago llamando a base 4. Murciélago llamando a base 4. ¿Me escuchan?" llamo Ulquiorra. Ichigo escucho al joven en silencio, esperando que la base respondiera y al menos les dijeran por dónde diablos estaban. Ahora sí que estaban perdidos, todo por culpa de Grimmjow. Nadie respondió en la base._

"_Zangetsu llamando base 4. Zangetsu llamando base 4. ¡Mierda, respondan!" grito molesto Ichigo. Los dos jóvenes escucharon con horror como solo se podía escuchar el extraño ruido de pérdida de conexión. Oficialmente, Ichigo Kurosaki y Ulquiorra Schiffer estaban perdidos._

—_No podemos regresar sin Grimmjow— comento Ulquiorra. Un relámpago estuvo surgió cerca de su ala derecha. Schiffer logro esquivarla con dificultad, moviéndose hacia el lado contrario. La nave incluso había perdido cierto poder y había vibrado de una forma bastante preocupante, mientras que unos comandos comenzaban a sonar. El chico arreglo el comando, logrando estabilizar el avión. Si no hubiera tenido unos reflejos buenos, él estaba seguro que hubiera muerto al instante si aquel relámpago le hubiera pegado a su nave. _

— _¡Oi! ¿Estás bien?— pregunto Ichigo al ver como Ulquiorra había esquivado el relámpago. El chico de cabello naranja observo desde su cabina con preocupación a su nakama en la otra nave. Kurosaki negó la cabeza, esto no se veía nada bien. El piloto de cabello naranja llevo su mirada hacia los comandos, donde comprobó cuanta cantidad de combustible había en la nave, no era mucho, pero al menos era la suficiente como para regresar a la base. _

—_Sí, estoy bien. — afirmo Ulquiorra, con su garganta seca. No le tenía miedo a la muerte, de hecho nunca se había preocupado por ella, pero diablos, estar tan cerca de ella sí que había hecho que su corazón diera un vuelco. De seguro debía estar mas pálido que de costumbre. _

—_Oh mierda, Ulquiorra. — grito Ichigo por su auricular. No tenia que gritar, Schiffer ya se había percatado. A pesar de ser casi imposible reconocer algo por las nubes, los dos pilotos habían podido reconocer las luces de una nave bajo ellos. Definitivamente debía ser Grimmjow. Lo peor de todo… la nave estaba estrellada. —Hay que descender. — Informo Ichigo, maniobrando su nave-la numero 15- para descender a gran velocidad, seguido por el avión-numero 4-. _

_Frente a ellos estaba la nave número 6, perteneciente a Grimmjow Jeargeaques. La avioneta de guerra estaba hecha un desastre, una de sus alas partida por la mitad y los cristales de la cabina estillado. Dentro de esta, se encontraba el joven piloto de cabello azul, por lo que podían ver estaba completamente inconsciente. _

_De todo esto, Grimmjow había tenido que ser ingresado por cinco días en la división medica. Luego había sido enviado a hacer labor comunitaria para pagar los destrozos a las piezas de la avioneta. Él había sido castigado con un año y medio, mientras que Ichigo y Ulquiorra fueron enviados durante seis meses a ser los tenientes-voluntarios y sin paga alguna- de los nuevos miembros a las fuerzas. Sin recordar que por culpa de Grimmjow, los tres pilotos fueron 'excluidos' de toda misión aérea, prohibiéndole acercarse a alguna nave durante casi un año… sin recordar que habían sido la burla de toda la división por tener que limpiar los tres todas las avionetas, además de las pistas, con cepillos y valdes de agua. No hacía falta recordar que al final, Grimmjow había tenido que ingresar nuevamente la división médica-hospitalizándolo por cuatro días- ya que había tenido una muy sospechosa caída por las escaleras, al haber resbalado en un misterioso líquido de fregar que había aparecido en ellas. Un testigo había afirmado que había visto a una cabellera naranja en las cocinas, robando algo de liquido de fregar, mientras que otro testigo afirmo haber visto una cabellera negra salir de las escaleras luego de que Grimmjow hubiera rodado escaleras abajo. .. Nunca se conocieron las identidades de ambos hombres, o al menos nadie quiso informar quienes habían sido. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Actualidad, Mansión Aizen, Pasillo Interior, Primera Planta**_

Esa definitivamente no era una de las mejores experiencias para recordar. Definitivamente había mejores, pensó Ulquiorra, como la vez en la que Kurosaki y Grimmjow habían tenido que hacer quinientos abdominales bajo la lluvia. Ja y cómo olvidar la vez que Zaraki Kempachi, capitán de la división 11 había seguido a Ichigo y a Grimmjow para mostrarles como se peleaba realmente, Schiffer jamás olvidaría las caras de los dos chicos luego de haber sufrido las palizas de sus vidas. Esas sí que eran unos buenos recuerdos, no como los que había tenido donde él había sido castigado o pasado por malos momentos.

Orihime no sabía que podía decir o hacer ante aquella embarazosa e incómoda situación. Había un silencio sepulcral en donde ambos hombres no dejaban de observarse, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en sus miradas. ¿Eso era bueno o malo? La chica no dejaba de mirar de un lado a otro, comenzando por Ulquiorra, cuyos ojos verdes estaban puestos en los ojos de Kurosaki, aunque el capitán Schiffer tenía que subir su mirada bastante, debido a la diferencia de estatura entre él e Ichigo. Luego cambió su mirada a Kurosaki-kun, quien a diferencia de Ulquiorra tenía que bajar su mirada. En otra ocasión, eso hubiera sido algo cómico para Orihime. En esos momentos… no era nada gracioso, porque ella no sabía qué hacer.

—A-ano— mascullo la joven geisha, mordiendo su labio con ferocidad, tratando de calmar sus nervios. Ambos jóvenes cambiaron sus miradas para observar fijamente a Inoue. Si ella hubiera sabido que al abrir su boca, las miradas chocolate y esmeralda se iban a colocar sobre sus ojos grises, ella hubiera callado. Pero como no lo sabía, pues ahora estaba en una situación mil veces más incómoda. Pero ella debía romper el silencio. —E-ste… ¿se conocen?— _"muy inteligente, Orihime, muy inteligente"_ se dijo a sí misma, sarcásticamente. Enserio, ¿eso era lo que se le ocurría? ¡Pero qué rayos! ¡Si era más que obvio que se conocían!

—Si— respondieron al unisonó los hombres. Orihime continúo mordiendo sus labios, rogándole a todas las deidades que provocaran que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara. No tenía por qué estar nerviosa, por Kami-sama que no, ella no había hecho nada malo, ¿cierto? Entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía como una niña sorprendida en medio de una travesura? Realmente, ella no lo sabía. La chica dejo escapar una risa nerviosa, mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas, y ella estaba casi segura de que a pesar de tener el maquillaje blanco en su rostro, el sonrojado debía verse. Por Kami que debía verse.

—Ulquiorra fue mi teniente durante mi entrenamiento, además de mi compañero de aviación junto a Grimmjow. — el rostro de Kurosaki se relajo, incluso tenía una sonrisa de burla en su rostro. En el rostro de Ulquiorra ocurrió lo mismo, solo que no mostraba la sonrisa de Ichigo. Vale, eso ya la estaba confundiendo. Habia jurado que la primera vez que se habían visto, ambos tenían mala cara, y ahora se estaban viendo con… ¿amistad? ¿Compañerismo? Eso debía ser bueno, ¿cierto? —Sí, sé que me veo mayor que él, pero no tengo la culpa de que Ulquiorra sea un enano. Desde que tenía quince, siempre he sido más alto que este. — se mofo Kurosaki, provocando que Ulquiorra embozara una mueca de disgusto. Una vez había pensado que Ichigo jamás cambiaria, y ahora volvía a pensarlo. Ese idiota de cabello naranja siempre seria un baka. Había nacido y se había criado de esa forma, de seguro moriría siendo del mismo modo. Aunque por supuesto, Ichigo no estaba del todo feliz, podía reconocerlo al instante, aun se sentía humillado por la deshonra que había ocurrido en su matrimonio. Ni siquiera Grimmjow se había atrevido a hacer alguna burla o comentario al respecto. Cuando se trataba de algún problema serio, los nakamas se respetaban, y eso había hecho ambos, respetado y otorgado el espacio necesario a Kurosaki para que se recuperara de su vergonzosa situación. Los tres jóvenes eran los más respetados capitanes de las divisiones aéreas, pero durante un año, solo Jeargeaques y Schiffer habían continuado con ello, por que Kurosaki le había pedido a Aizen-sama una licencia por un año para retirarse afueras de Japón, para pensar bien sobre todo lo sucedido. El hombre se lo había otorgado.

—Siempre tan idiota, Kurosaki— mascullo el capitán Schiffer, mientras que Ichigo ladeaba la cabeza. Bien, no había problema alguno, no había nada de qué preocuparse, ellos eran amigos. Orihime dejo escapar el aire, que sin darse cuenta, había retenido en sus pulmones. Mientras una risa nerviosa escapaba de sus labios. ¡Dios santo! ¿Por qué había temido tanto? ¡Ahh claro! Es que tenía a su gran amor de infancia y a su adorado danna frente a ella. Si, quizás era eso. _"Ahh baka"_ se dijo a sí misma. — ¿Cuándo regresaste, Kurosaki? Pensé que ibas a retirarte por completo, después de todo estuviste perdido durante un año sin ni siquiera comunicarte con Aizen-sama— comento Ulquiorra. Los tres jóvenes estaban detenidos en medio del pasillo, mientras que Inoue llevaba su mirada a sus pies, los que parecían ser sumamente interesantes en el momento.

—Regrese hace una semana, y no, ni siquiera creas que iba a dejar que tú te llevaras toda la diversión, enano. He regresado, y lo más probable es que las próximas misiones no las otorguen a nosotros tres. — afirmo Ichigo seriamente. Inoue continuaba con su vista baja, siendo ignorada olímpicamente por los dos capitanes. —Como en los viejos tiempos. — sonrió de lado el chico de cabello naranja.

—Probablemente me volverá el dolor de cabeza matutino. Siempre que tengo que trabajar contigo o con Jeargeaques me provoca migraña— dijo sarcásticamente Ulquiorra, negando la cabeza. Ichigo rio.

Los dos chicos continuaron con su conversación de viejos amigos, mientras que Orihime continuaba en su pequeño y 'fantasioso' mundo. Tenían frente a ella dos capitanes, a quienes imaginaba como dos príncipes de su mundo de fantasía. Pero de príncipes guerreros, ambos pasaron a ser las princesas en problemas, siendo rescatadas por ella, vestida como un guerrero, con una espada y escudo. Le provocaba risa imaginar a Ulquiorra y a Kurosaki-kun vestidos como princesas. ¡Por Kami-sama, que si se enteraban de la imagen que ella tenía de ambos en su mente, ambos la matarían! Kurosaki-kun tenía un lindo vestido rosa, y Ulquiorra uno verde, a juego con sus ojos. Orihime imaginaba que ambos hubieran sido muy hermosos si hubieran sido niñas. Imaginarlos con sus cabellos largos y rizados y con esos lazos que utilizaban las niñas en las cabezas la hacían querer brincar y correr a abrazarlos. ¡Qué lindas! ¿Cómo se llamarían? Ahh, no sabía. Pero de seguro que tendrían hermosos nombres, y ambas serian muy amigas y combatirían juntas contra esos dichosos duendes azules que siempre estaban molestando…

— ¡Owwii!— se quejo al ser pellizcada en su brazo. Dos pares de ojos, unos verdes y otro color miel la estaban mirando fijamente, extrañados. Unos dedos pálidos estaban a solo centímetros de su piel, esperando volver a pellizcarla si era necesario. —Ulquiorra-sama, Kurosaki-kun— se quejo adolorida, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban por las lágrimas de dolor. Estaba segura de que Ulquiorra no quería provocarle dolor, pero como no sabía cómo medir su fuerza le había pellizcado muy fuerte.

— ¡Oi, Inoue! ¡Te hemos llamado por minutos y tu solo decías princesas y no sé qué diablos más! ¿Estás bien? — cuestiono Ichigo, frunciendo el ceño. Ulquiorra por su parte mantenía su mirada esmeralda sobre su geisha.

Orihime rio de manera nerviosa, llevando su mano frente a ella, moviéndola frenéticamente. — ¡Hai, hai, hai! ¡E-estoy muy bien, Kurosaki-kun! Siempre he sido muy saludable y jamás me he enfermado. Es solo que los duendes azules se apoderan de mi cerebro. Comienzo a pensar que ellos están aliados a esos malos hombres de Alemania y que quieren dominar el mundo y quieren hacerlo con las mentes humanas. ¡Ahhh, ellos han tomado mi mente! ¡Soy la primera en caer! Si el gobierno lo descubre me enviaran a un campo de concentración y me harán servir a esos duendes azules, y tendré que comer sus comidas. ¡Y no tienen nada que me guste! Y entonces yo…— la fría mano de Ulquiorra sobre su frente la hizo callar. Ichigo y Schiffer aun no podían creer que la imaginación de Inoue fuera tan grande para que parloteara en menos de un minuto tantas… tonterías. —Ulquiorra-sama…— balbuceo.

—Onna, no tienes fiebre. — indico Schiffer, observando con cierta preocupación a la chica que estaba frente a él. De seguro que debía estar alucinando. ¿Duendes? ¿Campos de concentración? ¿Alemania? ¿Control mental? ¡Qué demonios! De seguro se había envenenado con algún alimento descompuesto y ahora estaba enferma.

—La fiebre no siempre se puede percibir afuera. Puede estar hirviendo por dentro, enano. — indico Ichigo, con la misma mirada de preocupación de Ulquiorra. Inoue era una de sus mejores amigas, su pequeña hermana postiza. Siempre había visto a esa chica con una hermanita a la que debía proteger, y ver que estaba hablando tantas incoherencias lo preocupaba. Aunque ahora que lo recordaba… Inoue siempre había tenido una imaginación bastante indomable, solo que esperaba que al cumplir veintiún años, su imaginación estuviera controlada. Ichigo estallo en risas, para luego negar la cabeza, Ulquiorra lo miro interrogatorio. —Descuida enano, Inoue está bien. Ahora que lo recuerdo, siempre había tenido una indomable imaginación, creo que te lo había comentado una vez, solo que imaginaba que Inoue iba a cambiar un poco, pero es bueno saber que sigue siendo la misma, solo que mas crecida. — rio el capitán. Las mejillas de Orihime se volvieron mucho más rojas, provocando que su maquillaje-en el área de sus mejillas- se tornara rosado-. ¿Ellos habían hablado de ella?

—G-gomen… ¿contado una vez sobre… sobre mi?— tartamudeo Orihime. Esto era algo sumamente embarazoso. Esos dos hombres habían hablado de ella. ¿Pero cuándo? Según había escuchado, Kurosaki-kun no había hablado con Ulquiorra desde hacía un año, así que era imposible que hubieran hablado durante esos días. Entonces… ¿Cuándo fue eso?

_**Doce Años Antes, Ciudad de Karakura**_

_Ulquiorra no podía entender como un hombre podía querer abusar de una niña. No es que le importara lo que le ocurriera al mundo, pero… ¡era una niña! Quizás de nueve años, quizás de menos. Sus ojos grises solo mostraban miedo, mientras que su mejilla estaba roja por la bofetada recibida por el ebrio. Mechones de cabello naranja se habían pegado a su rostro, mientras que gruesas y saladas lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Se veían tan inocente y delicada, que Schiffer sintió una increíble rabia hacia aquella bestia que había querido robarle su inocencia a aquella pequeña. _

_Le había pegado un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro al ebrio, provocando que este callera inconsciente al suelo. La mayoría de las personas siempre lo miraban con cierto miedo por sus cicatrices, otros lo miraban con lastima, algo que detestaba. Solo cuatro personas jamás lo habían observado de esa manera. El primero había sido Aizen-sama, luego aquel chico de cabello azul-creía que se llamaba Grimmjow, y luego el niño Kurosaki. La cuarta persona era esa niña, quien en vez de mirarlo con miedo o con lastima, lo observaba con fascinación, como si estuviera observando algo que jamás había visto en su vida. _

_Ulquiorra se dio la vuelta. Deseaba marcharse de allí, debía regresar con Aizen-sama, a la casa Kurosaki. Había "escapado" a dar una vuelta, mientras Ichigo continuaba platicando con unos de sus amigos. El chico de cabello naranja no era tan insoportable como había pensado que era. Era mucho más 'pasable' que Grimmjow, a quien había conocido hacia más de un mes, y quien junto a Ichigo, en un futuro muy cercano, serian sus compañeros. _

_Pero algo lo detuvo. La voz más hermosa, armoniosa y perfecta que había escuchado alguna vez._

—"_Arigatou"— agradeció la pequeña, a la que él estaba dando su espalda. ¿Cómo alguien tan joven, tan pequeño y tan frágil, podía tener tan hermosa voz? Ulquiorra jamás había percibido tanta paz como en ese pequeño momento de solo escuchar ese "Arigatou". Nadie le había agradecido con tanta devoción en toda su vida. Aquella pequeña criatura-aquella perfecta criatura divina- estaba agradeciéndole verdaderamente, no era un 'gracias' falso, sino uno que era verdadero. _

_Ulquiorra sonrió, no una sonrisa cínica o burlona, sino una completamente verdadera, una que nadie había visto en él desde que era un niño, desde mucho antes de que sus mejillas tuvieras esas lagrimas. Por primera vez Ulquiorra sintió que había hecho lo correcto y que quizás, solo quizás, no era tan malo sentir emociones. Después de todo, él era un humano. _

_._

_._

_._

—"_¿Una niña de cabello naranja y ojos grises?"__— Ichigo frunció el ceño, mientras llevaba uno de sus dedos al mentón, aun caminando sin mostrar mucho interés al camino. A su lado estaba Ulquiorra, por primera vez sin vestir como soldado. Era de noche, y los dos chicos caminaban por las afueras de la casa Kurosaki, esperando ver los fuegos artificiales que Isshin Kurosaki habia adquirido para la cerebración del cumpleaños de su primo-hermano, Aizen. Ichigo vestia un kimono negro, mientras que Ulquiorra lucia uno verde. Mientras estaban caminando, la curiosidad invadió al chico y pregunto sobre la niña que habia rescatado y que aun estaba en su mente. Era cierto, se sentía como un pedófilo o pervertido. ¡Demonios, era una niña! Pero eso no quitaba que él sintiera una terrible curiosidad por ella. — ¡Ahh, esa debe ser Inoue!— exclamo Ichigo, asintiendo. _

— _¿Inoue?— ese era su apellido, ¿cierto? Deseaba conocer su nombre también. — ¿Y cuál es su nombre?— pregunto, fingiendo no tener interés alguno. Ichigo lo miro un momento dubitativo, para luego ladear la cabeza. Aquel niño de cabello naranja no se le reconocía precisamente por ser muy obvio, más bien por ser muy denso._

—_Inoue Orihime. — respondió Ichigo, para luego sonreír. —Es rara, pero es muy buena persona, demasiado inocente y fantasiosa. Siempre habla sobre unos duendes azules, pero eso hace que sea diferente entre los demás. Ella es como mi hermana pequeña, trato de siempre cuidarla de las burlas de los otros chicos, igual que Rukia, Ishida y Chad. Inoue es demasiado buena como para defenderse por sí sola de ellos. Y siempre esta sonriendo, tiene una sonrisa que puede compararse con el brillo del sol. — explico sonriente. Kurosaki era uno de los mejores amigos de Inoue, y ella era su amiga más delicada y a la que debía siempre de proteger. Debía admitir que la chica tenía una parte en su corazón, como el de una pequeña hermana. Ichigo hubiera sido muy feliz si Orihime hubiera sido su hermana, igual que Yuzu y Karin, de esa manera la podía proteger mucho más de lo que ya hacía. —Algunos la burlan por estar en un okiya. Ella será una geisha en el futuro. — le explico nuevamente._

— _¿Por qué la burlan?— cuestiono ligeramente interesado Ulquiorra. ¿Qué tenia de malo ser una geisha? Según tenía entendido ese era un 'arte' el cual no todas las mujeres podían dominar. Algo parecido a la guerra, no todos los hombres nacían para pelear, del mismo modo que no todas las mujeres nacían para ser delicadas y hermosas. _

—_Porque piensan que ser una geisha es ser una… prostituta. ¡Eso es totalmente estúpido! Mi madre era una geisha, y no fue una prostituta. Por eso defiendo a Inoue. — argumento molesto Ichigo, como si recordar los comentarios de los niños le provocara una furia dentro de sí. —Ella será una geisha muy…hermosa— un ligero sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de Ichigo al reconocer que su pequeña y delicada amiga era hermosa. _

—_Apuesto que si— se dijo para sí mismo Ulquiorra. Ichigo no pudo escucharlo debido a que en esos momentos los fuegos artificiales se hicieron presentes. —Apuesto que si—_

_._

_._

_._

Antes de que Ichigo o Ulquiorra pudiera responder a Orihime, un hombre, al que Orihime le había tenido miedo desde el primer día en que lo vio, se acerco, seguido por un rubio y otro hombre de cabello corto y apariencia femenina. Kurosaki y Schiffer se voltearon al ver la mirada asustada de Inoue.

—Are, Are, si tenemos a nuestra distinguida puta privada, por la que Aizen-sama me envió a un castigo. — dijo bruscamente el hombre de cabello negro, Nnoitra. Las miradas de Ichigo y Ulquiorra se tensaron al ver como el hombre se habia dirigido a la chica.

—Vuelve a decirle puta a Inoue y juro que sacare tu horrenda lengua y la colocare de adorno en mi avioneta. — le espeto molesto Ichigo. Orihime sintió melancolía al recordar los viejos tiempos, específicamente su niñez, donde Kurosaki-kun siempre la defendía de las miradas y burlas de los otros niños, especialmente de las niñas.

—No deberías estar aquí, Nnoitra. Mucho menos faltándole el respeto de esa forma a la onna. — dijo molesto Ulquiorra, cerrando sus puños fuertemente. El hombre solo rio y ladeo su cabeza en forma de burla.

—Vaya, si que eres muy… ¿necesitada? No te conformas con uno, sino de dos. Me pregunto si también me dejaras follarte como de seguro lo han hecho estos dos. — dijo de manera venenosa el hombre, causando que varias lagrimas se deslizaran por el rostro de Inoue.

—Te dije que dejes en paz a la onna, Nnoitra. — grito molesto Ulquiorra. Antes de que Schiffer pudiera hacer algo, un movimiento o levantar su mano, el puño de Ichigo se encontraba en el rostro de Nnoitra, haciéndolo caer al suelo adolorido. El sujeto de cabello rubio trato de abalanzarse hacia Ichigo, pero como un gran nakama, Ulquiorra cuido la espalda de Kurosaki, pegándole al rubio un puñetazo. Los dos chicos se batieron a duelo con aquellos dos, llevándose también un par de golpes.

— ¡Ulqui-kun! ¡Kurosaki-kun!— grito Orihime, al ver que el tercer hombre, aquel de apariencia casi femenina, iba a abalanzarse sobre ambos, mientras estos estaban peleando contra los otros dos. Antes de que ese hombre de cabello corto hiciera algo, un fuerte puñetazo lo hizo caer hacia atrás. Orihime se encontró con un hombre sumamente alto, igual que Kurosaki-kun, supuso. Un cabello alborotado y rebelde, de color azul claro, y ojos del mismo tono. Una sonrisa satisfactoria enmarcaba su rostro. Ella había visto aquel hombre en la fiesta a la que había ido por primera vez, él había sujetado a Nnoitra aquella vez.

—Tch, siempre tratan de quedarse con lo divertido, ¿ehh murciélago, fresa? Lástima que siempre necesiten de mi presencia para poder salir a flote. — se burlo el hombre con voz grave. Ichigo y Ulquiorra se habían detenido para ver al recién llegado. Orihime suspiro, ese hombre-quien estaba vestido igual que Ulqui-kun y Kurosaki-kun, era un aliado. Las cosas ahora estaban parejas.

—Grimmjow— dijeron al unisonó Ulquiorra e Ichigo. Uno con cierto tono de monotonía y el otro con sorpresa.

— ¿A quién mas esperaban? ¿Al emperador? ¿O a Caperucita Roja? Tch, por supuesto que soy yo, bakas. — dicho esto los tres hombre volvieron a pelear. Dos para proteger y defender el honor de Inoue, y el otro porque simple y sencillamente adoraba pelear.

* * *

><p><em>Si te gusto, o no te gusto, criticas, aplausos, etc...<em>

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo contiene **LEMON.**

**Editado 6/4/12**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP VI<strong>

**O**rihime observaba el paisaje a su alrededor. La mansión Cifer era tan amplia y majestuosa… ella siempre encontraba un nuevo lugar que cautivaba su atención. La suave brisa revoloteaba su cabello naranja y la hacía sentir en paz. Realmente necesitaba sentir esa tranquilidad, teniendo en cuenta todo lo sucedido el día anterior.

Kurosaki-kun, Ulqui-kun y Grimmjow-kun se habían enredado a pelear con Nnoitra-san y sus otros compañeros. Eso no le había gustado para nada a Aizen-sama. Él había mandado a buscar a los seis hombres, llevándoselos a su despacho. Ella se había quedado "desamparada" en medio de la gran fiesta. Tuvo que sentarse en una esquina a observar a las parejas bailando y riendo. Los seis hombres salieron, cada uno por su lado, con caras llenas de amargura. Parecía ser que no les había ido nada bien.

Ulquiorra no le dijo nada y tampoco ella le cuestionó. No deseaba que él pensara mal de ella. Todo había sido por su culpa, así que mejor era no tentar a su suerte y echarle más leña al fuego. El camino a la residencia Cifer había sido en silencio, el joven había mantenido su vista clavada en los cristales del auto. Orihime no era idiota, sabía que él estaba tenso y preocupado, pudo verlo en los músculos de su espalda, contraídos y el cómo sus ojos verdes denotaban un brillo de preocupación.

¿Acaso el regaño había sido tan fuerte? Ella no sabía y eso la preocupaba más. Se sentí inútil. Una carga. Todo había ocurrido por su culpa, si ella no se hubiese cruzado con Nnoitra… No, no era su culpa, era la culpa de ese malvado hombre. ¡Ella no le había hecho nada! ¿Por qué continuaba humillándola? Ahora no solo Ulqui-kun se había metido en problemas, sino Kurosaki-kun y Grimmjow-kun.

La joven geisha suspiró, sentándose en el suelo. Su kimono era de un suave tono verde menta, era otro de los regalos de Ulquiorra. No era tan elaborado como el de la fiesta, sino uno para estar en la casa. Su tela era suave y se acoplaba muy bien a sus curvas femeninas. Su cabello naranja estaba suelto, cayéndole por su espalda de manera libre y rebelde. Tantos peinados elaborados habían provocado que su cabello se rizara en las puntas, pero honestamente se le veía muy bien de esa manera. Sus ojos grises no tenían ni una sola gota de maquillaje, por lo que se veían vivos y grandes. Su rostro estaba al natural y eso la hacía sentir muy bien. Se sentía fresca y libre.

Recostó su cabeza del tronco de un árbol de sakura, mientras sus dedos tomaban uno de los pétalos de las hermosas flores rosadas de dicho árbol. Eran casi las tres de la tarde y Ulqui-kun no le había dirigido la palabra. Se la había pasado en su despacho, mientras que jóvenes soldados entraban y salían de la residencia. Eso le había causado cierta preocupación a la joven. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Los soldados que iban y venían siempre llegaban con papeles y sobres, parecía ser que Ulqui-kun estaba teniendo conversaciones escritas con otros capitanes importantes.

—Espaciada como siempre, Inoue— la chica se sobresaltó al escuchar la varonil voz de Kurosaki Ichigo. La chica subió su rostro y se encontró con el del joven, que poseía una sonrisa amable. Muy pocas veces ese joven sonreía y era una verdadera lástima, porque Kurosaki-kun se veía mucho más apuesto de esa manera, aunque también se veía adorable con su ceño fruncido.

— ¡K-kurosaki-kun!— exclamó ella, con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Se cruzó de hombros y trató de venderle una imagen de chica indignada — ¡Nunca estoy espaciada!— comentó. Ichigo ahogó una risa al verla actuar de esa manera. No se veía para nada atemorizante, todo lo contrario, adorable y cómica.

—Uhuh— masculló él, sentándose a un lado de la joven geisha. Kurosaki Ichigo lucía su vestimenta como capitán de uno de los escuadrones japoneses. Llevaba sus medallas en el pecho y unas botas que le llegaban a la altura de sus rodillas. Rara vez vestía como un civil, casi siempre estaba 'trabajando' (al igual que Ulquiorra y Grimmjow) y por ello utilizaba su ropa de trabajo.

—Ahh, Kurosaki-kun…lamento lo de ayer. Realmente me apena que tú, Grimmjow-kun y Ulqui-kun hayan tenido que recibir un regaño por parte de Aizen-sama— se lamentó la joven. Ichigo negó la cabeza y le dio un par de suaves palmadas en su espalda.

—Despreocúpate, Inoue. No podíamos permitir que un hijo de puta como ese te tratara de esa manera— dijo despreocupadamente, ladeando su cabeza. Orihime negó la cabeza ante el vocabulario del joven capitán _"tan Kurosaki-kun". _Esa era una de las cosas que diferenciaban a Ulquiorra de Kurosaki. El joven de cabello negro siempre era serio y prudente, mientras que su compañero era todo lo contrario. El corazón de Inoue dio un vuelco al recordar el rostro de Ulquiorra y de cómo se escuchaba su voz en momentos íntimos. Negó la cabeza, alejando los pensamientos.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí, Kurosaki-kun?— cuestionó con curiosidad en su voz. Era extraño que el capitán estuviera allí. No es que ella hubiese vivido allí durante mucho tiempo, pero aun así, durante esos días jamás había escuchado hablar de Kurosaki-kun. ¿Por qué ahora él estaba allí?

Ichigo suspiró, quedándose unos segundos en silencio, meditando. Inoue lo observó fijamente, no le gustaba para nada esa mirada de él. Antes de que ella le interrumpiera, él abrió sus labios y habló —Guerra. Hay una guerra. — dijo sin más, volteándose a verle a los ojos.

Orihime sonrió de manera agridulce, antes de asentir. —El mundo está en guerra, eso lo sé, pero lo que…

—No, Inoue. No me refería al mundo, sino a nuestro país. Japón está en guerra. — explicó él, colocando su mirada en el horizonte. La piel de Inoue se erizó ante esas palabras. _"Japón estaba en guerra" Kami_-sama…

— ¿Pero por qué? ¿Cómo?— ella deseaba preguntar más cosas, pero su cerebro y su lengua no lograba procesarlas. Guerra. Guerra. Guerra. Eso significaba muertos, muertos y más muertos. Significaba sangre, dolor, pestilencia, heridos y muertos, muchos muertos.

—Problemas económicos, Inoue. Probablemente no los entiendas, a veces yo tampoco los entiendo. — confesó él, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Ichigo suspiró. —Aizen-taicho planea un ataque sorpresa a los yankies (_**n/a: apodo de los norteamericanos**_) en su base militar en Hawaii, Pearl Harbor. — dijo, negando la cabeza —No me parece para nada bien. No es honorable atacar de sorpresa. Me parece un acto bajo y cobarde— replicó con cierta irritación en su voz.

Ataque sorpresa. Pear Harbor. Cobarde. Bajo. Yankies. Aizen-sama. Guerra. Muerte. Sangre. Muerte. Muerte. Muerte. Muerte.

— ¿Una guerra?— tartamudeó, palideciendo al instante. Ichigo no se percató de esto, puesto a que su mirada estaba colocada en el horizonte. La joven geisha llevó sus manos a su pecho, respirando con dificultad. A su mente venía la imagen de Ulquiorra repleto de sangre, moribundo. Sus ojos verdes estaban cerrados, mientras que su pálido rostro obtenía color debido a sus múltiples heridas. Él estaba muriendo de forma lenta y muy dolorosa.

—Aizen-taicho le ha dado el poder a Ulquiorra de dirigir dicho ataque. Hoy vine para decirle que no planeo involucrarme en esto. No me interesa atacar una base de sorpresa. Prefiero morir peleando de frente…

— ¡Ulquiorra!— gritó ella, colocándose de pie, provocando que el joven capitán se voltease y la observara preocupado. — ¡Él irá a pelear con ellos! ¡Lo mataran! ¡Lo mataran!— comenzó a sollozar de manera histérica, llevando sus manos a su rostro. Por eso ella había despertado con esa opresión en su pecho. ¡Ulquiorra estaba en peligro!

Kurosaki se colocó de pie, con gran preocupación en su rostro. Se acercó a ella y le tomó por los hombros. —Escúchame, Inoue. A Ulquiorra no va a pasarle nada, ¿vale? Él es uno de los mejores aviadores de Japón y simple y sencillamente no va a sucederle nada. — comenzó el joven, tratando de tranquilizarle. Inoue negó la cabeza, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

¡No, no, no! ¡Su corazón se lo decía! ¡Ulqui-kun estaba en peligro! —No, Kurosaki-kun— comenzó sollozando —Ulqui-kun está en peligro. Lo sé, mi corazón me lo dice. — gritó una vez más ella, con sus ojos grises mostrando su temor. Parecía paranoica. Sus manos temblaban y su mente le traía una y otra y otra vez esa imagen de Ulquiorra repleto de sangre. — ¡No! ¡No!— abrazó a Kurosaki, aferrándose de su cuello como si fuese un salvavidas. El capitán jamás le había visto de esa manera, tan débil, tan quebrada…tan paranoica. — ¡Ulqui-kun, no!— sollozó en su cuello, cerrando sus puños.

—Inoue, cálmate. — le ordenó él, tomándole una vez mas de sus pequeños y frágiles hombros. Esos orbes grises estaban repletos de lágrimas y provocaban que un doloroso e inquietante dolor se expandiera por su pecho. No le agradaba para nada verle llorar. No quería hacerlo, detestaba el solo pensar en ello…pero él no podía soportar el verle llorar de esa manera… —Yo me encargaré de que a ese hijo de puta no le pase nada, ¿vale? Seré su guardián y me cercioraré de que regrese a casa. — dijo, con cierta determinación en su voz.

Orihime no podía creer lo que Kurosaki-kun le estaba diciendo. ¡Él iría con Ulqui-kun! Pero…y si lo herían a él…—Pero te pueden herir y yo…

—Inoue, me haces sentir un imbécil. — le espetó el capitán, para luego sonreír de lado —Además, mi avioneta es una de las mejores de Japón.— dijo con orgullo. —Te prometo que los dos regresaremos en una sola pieza. — culminó él, sonriéndole de forma amigable.

—Arigatou, Kurosaki-kun— agradeció Inoue, abrazándole de forma fuerte, percibiendo un par de palmadas en su espalda por parte de él.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra besó sus labios, adentrando su lengua a la boca de ella y de paso recostándola sobre la cama. Sus largos y finos dedos jugaban con su cabello naranja, rizando sus puntas, mientras que sus lenguas danzaban de una forma lenta y sensual. Sus labios sabían a miel o a algo dulce. Él no era fanático de las delicias repletas de azúcar, pero por alguna extraña razón los labios de ella le encantaban, aparte de volverle adicto. Era como una especie de droga que él no podía dejar.<p>

Le fascinaba observar como esas mejillas pálidas se sonrojaban, como esos labios se entreabrían para liberar suaves y largos gemidos, tan sensuales y eróticos que eran capaces de enloquecerlo. Escucharla gemir le provocaba deseos de poseerla una y otra vez. De embestirla con fuerza y escucharle gritar su nombre ante la sacudida del orgasmo.

Una de sus impacientes manos liberó el obi de su kimono, desatándolo y dejando al descubierto los senos de la joven. Eran lo suficientemente grandes como para caber por completo en sus manos y boca. Kami, esa chica podía convertirlo en un salvaje animal. Antes, ese acto de copular con otra persona le parecía algo monótono y necesario única y exclusivamente para proseguir con la especie. No entendía por qué Grimmjow se la pasaba en busca de putas (y en una que otra ocasión de Neliel). Era solo sexo, por el amor al sake. Pero ahora lo entendía. En ese único momento donde te involucrabas en esa acción, no había marcha atrás. Te volvías adicto a los besos, caricias, embestidas y gritos orgásmicos.

Moldeó con sus manos sus pechos, pellizco y acarició sus pezones rosados, provocando que ella gritase de placer. Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra. Su nombre era la única palabra coherente que lograba pronunciar ella. En cuanto su lengua se enredó en sus pezones, sus jadeos y gritos aumentaron. Los succionó, también los mordió y les dio forma con su lengua, dejando trazos de saliva por ambos senos.

Marcó con sus dientes su cuello, proclamándola como suya. Única y exclusivamente de él. Su cuello blanquecino enriqueció ante la marca, aparte de enrojecer también por la vergüenza de la chica. Era un ser que constantemente se ruborizaba. Y eso definitivamente le agradaba a él.

Besando su cuello, él introdujo uno de sus largos y expertos dedos en el interior de ella, robándose un gemido de Inoue. Su mano no tardó tiempo en comenzar a moverse de forma lenta y tentadora dentro de ella, aparte de juguetear con su clítoris. Ahh, estaba provocando que ella deseara más y más, pero él no iba a complacerla hasta que ella se lo pidiera.

De manera juguetona, comenzó a disminuir sus movimientos, provocando un gemido de frustración de Orihime. Sonrió de lado al ver como ella, de forma disimulada, movía su pelvis hacia la de él, tratando de ganar cierta fricción. Lo había logrado, pero él tenía control. Aunque su erección fuera dolorosa, él no iba a embestirla. No todavía.

—Pídelo— murmuró de forma erótica a su oído, deslizando su lengua por este, mordiendo su lóbulo. Inoue gimió de forma larga, mientras sus mejillas volvían a sonrojarse. —Solo pídelo— volvió a repetir, acariciando su clítoris con su dedo pulgar, mientras que su dedo corazón se movía de manera lenta en su interior.

—P-por favor, U-Ulqui-k-kun— gimió ella, con ojos cerrados, entreabriendo sus piernas un poco más. —P-por favor— era demasiado vergonzoso admitir lo que ella deseaba. Mordió sus labios, y buscando cierta valentía en su interior, abrió sus ojos grises y le observó fijamente a sus ojos verdes, antes de llevar uno de sus dedos a las cicatrices en sus mejillas. —P-por favor, Ulqui-kun, te necesito…— sus suplicas se vieron silenciadas ante el súbito beso del joven capitán, que le tomó por su rostro y le besó con tanta pasión como le era posible.

La tomó por su cintura, y dándose una vuelta, la colocó sobre él, embistiéndola de una. Inoue inclinó su rostro, gimiendo de forma larga y fuerte, mientras él mantenía sus manos en su cintura, guiando sus movimientos. Sus senos se movían de manera fuerte y salvaje, mientras él le embestía una y otra y otra vez. Su cabello naranja se pegaba a sus mejillas, debido al sudor provocado por semejante ejercicio.

Al capitán no le bastó el escucharla gritar su nombre mientras llegaba a su orgasmo, tampoco el sentir su miembro correrse de una forma exquisita en su interior, sino que dándose una vuelta, la recostó una vez más en su cama, y enredó sus piernas a su alrededor, para comenzar a moverse una vez más dentro de ella. — ¡Ulquiorra!— murmuró ella sobre sus labios, enredando sus manos en su cuello. — ¡Te amo!— susurró, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por cada una de sus fuertes, furiosas y salvajes embestidas.

Él estaba sorprendido. Ella le amaba. Le había dicho que le amaba. Él también le amaba, pero no era de esos hombres de estarle diciendo palabras bonitas a las chicas. —Lo sé— le respondió entre jadeos, acariciando sus senos e introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella. Él le amaba y le preocupaba todo respecto a ella…pero no necesitaba decírselo, porque él sabía que ella lo entendía. No necesitaba decirle un te amo, porque ella sabía que a su manera, él también le amaba.

Su miembro comenzó a sentir el cómo las paredes vaginales de ella se contraían. Estaba a punto de volver a correrse. Había cometido el error de no correrse afuera, dejando que su semen corriera libremente en el interior de ella. Lo había olvidado, pero ahora realmente no le importaba. Por esa misma razón, una vez más permitió que su miembro se corriera en su interior, expulsando todo el líquido en el interior de ella. Definitivamente se sentía mucho mejor cuando podía liberarse en el interior de ella. Era una experiencia única y que definitivamente continuaría experimentando…

…y hablando de experimentos, también le apetecía saber que se sentía correrse en sus labios… Suspiró de manera cansada, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de ella. Su cabello negro caía libremente por el torso desnudo de su 'ona', mientras que su oído escuchaba cada latido del agitado corazón de Orihime. Sus dedos dibujaban de manera uniforme sus pezones, provocándole cosquillas a ella. Se dio la vuelta y calló sobre su cama, atrayendo el frágil y delicado cuerpo de la geisha.

Orihime, por su parte, tenía sus ojos repletos de lágrimas. No porque no le hubiese gustado, sino por que cuando todo el acto culminó, a su mente llegó una imagen de Ulquiorra moribundo, cubierto de sangre. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

— ¡Ulqui-kun!— sollozó, provocando que él le observara confundido y luego preocupado. Sus ojos verdes le escrutaron de forma profunda. — ¡No quiero que mueras!— exclamó ella, escondiendo su rostro en el torso desnudo de él.

Ahora lo entendía todo. Ella estaba enterrada de lo sucedido. No deseaba decirle nada hasta que llegase el día donde tuviese que partir. Sabía que era algo cruel, pero deseaba evitar a toda costa el tener que lidiar y ver el sufrimiento de ella. Pero Kurosaki parecía haberle contado todo. Por culpa del otro capitán, su 'ona' estaba histérica, llorando sobre él.

—No voy a morir, ona— murmuró, acariciando la espalda de ella. —Te prometo que regresaré— una promesa de regresar en medio de una guerra era absurdo. Había tantas posibilidades de vivir como de morir. Un cincuenta por ciento para ambas. No se estaría enfrentando a un ejército tonto, sino a uno de los mejores. La fuerza naval estadounidense era igual o mejor que la de ellos. Tenían que dar lo mejor de ellos en ese ataque, sino…las posibilidades de morir se incrementarían.

Las lágrimas de la joven se detuvieron. —Te amo, Ulquiorra— murmuró, subiendo su rostro y observándole fijamente a los ojos. Sus orbes grises resplandecían debido a las lágrimas y a la luz de la luna. —Te amo— volvió a repetir.

Él besó su frente, antes de colocar su cabello tras de sus orejas y volver a besarle una y otra vez en su boca. —Lo sé. Lo sé— repitió, antes de acostarla a su lado y ambos sumergirse en sus sueños.

Ya abría una ocasión futuro para decirle que también le amaba…igual que ya tendría oportunidades para practicar otras escenas sexuales.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola! Lamento la GRAN tardanza! casi 9 meses, pero aquí estoy xD Espero que aun tengan interés para con esta historia, xD He tenido que cambiar MUCHAS de las cosas que pensaba para esta historia, asi que probablemente actualice con más brevedad, xD pero claro, mientras mas reviews, mas rápido actualizo :p Les ha gustado el lemon? xD No se como he llegado a escribir tanta perversión xD *huye con mejillas rojas*

**DISCLAIMER:** Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo, a mi solo me pertenece la idea y lo que escribo. El dibujo en el que me inspiro es propiedad de Ruskyboz.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:** Mil gracias a todos los que me han enviado un review por esta historia. Espero que continúen teniendo interés en esta historia y que les guste el capitulo^^

**SUMMARY:** Él estaba sorprendido. Ella le amaba. Le había dicho que le amaba. Él también le amaba, pero no era de esos hombres de estarle diciendo palabras bonitas a las chicas. —Lo sé—


	7. Chapter 7

_**N/A**: Yo sé que muchos me odian por tardar TANTO, pero no escribo si no siento inspiración para con el fic. Hoy me sentí con deseos, así que aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Probablemente a muchos ya no les interese, pero realmente les pido disculpas por la GRAN demora. Espero que este capi mas largo que de costumbre logre reparar la demora. Por cierto, como han de entender, muchas de las ideas que tenía al comienzo han ido cambiando, excepto la idea para el final. Esa es una muy clara y no va a cambiar. _

_**N/A 2**: Para aquellos que me cuestionaron si Rukia va a salir y si va a ver IR, lo lamento. No lo habrá. He escrito IR y eso, por lo que no es por el fandom ni nada por el estilo, sino porque el IR en está historia sirvió para el desenvolvimiento de dos de los tres protagonistas principales, entiéndase Orihime e Ichigo. Aun cuando hay un ligero IH, esta historia es un ULQUIHIME. Termine como termine, se centrará en el amor de Orihime y Ulquiorra y el cómo ellos se han cambiado la vida el uno al otro. _

_**AVISO:** Te gustan las historias Post-apocalípticas con romance? ¿Qué esperas para leer **_el Ocaso_**? Novela original! ¡Busca en Amazon **El Ocaso** por M.C Torres! Mi primera novela y que podráan leer un más o menos en el fic Days like this, fic basado en la novela! PD: El link estará en mi profile!_

_**DISCLAIMER:** Bleach no me pertenece, el trama de este fic es mío, por lo que me he tomado algunas libertades en cuanto a historia, etc.._

_08/09/13_

* * *

><p><strong><em>LOVE STORY: A GEISHA'S DREAM<em>**

**_por: Kilerqueen04_**

**_CAP VII_**

_**E**se_ era el día. Ese era el _gran_ día. El grandioso día donde el Imperio reluciría con todo su poder y esplendor. Él lo sabía. Y le encantaba. Sabía que el precio a pagar quizás iba a ser muy alto, pero ¿ a quien realmente le importaba? Para alcanzar el poder máximo había que arriesgarse.

Aizen Sosuke no era un hombre que temiera. De hecho, él no le temía a nada. No creía en nada, salvo a él mismo. Demasiado inteligente, astuto e inclusive malicioso. Aizen era un experto manipulando las mentes más inexpertas. Su sonrisa, su calma, la forma tan correcta de hablar... ¿quien no podría creerle? Incluso el emperador le confiaba su alma.

Pero Aizen realmente era una persona cruel. Un hombre sin sentimientos, capaz de venderle el alma al mismísimo diablo con tal de conseguir más poder. A él no le interesaba el dinero, él sólo deseaba conseguir poder. Poder, poder, poder... ese era su sueño. Su meta. Su todo. Desde pequeño siempre había sido un niño apartado, sumergido en su propio mundo repleto de ideas y planes. Una mente maestra, le llamarían algunos.

Él era cruel.

Con calmada, observó a los dos jóvenes soldados que estaban en una sucia y oscura celda. Un chico norteamericano y un chino. Dos rehenes de guerra. Japón contaba con bases escondidas, donde personas como él—sin sentimientos algunos y mucho menos ideas de lo que eran los derechos humanos— realizaban experimentos.

Unos muy crueles, por cierto.

—A ver, a ver, a ver— comentó con voz calmada, mirando con esos profundos ojos marrones a los dos chicos. Ellos temblaban de miedo. Un miedo primal. Uno incapaz de contenerse. El miedo a la muerte. —Tengo entendido de que los dos han hablado y contado acerca de sus gobiernos.— Japón no necesitaba espías cuando tenía presos de guerra. ¿Qué mejor que un hombre luchando por vivir para decir la verdad? —O lo que saben—

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes se atrevió a mirarle. Los dos chicos temblaban de frío y de miedo; sus estómagos gruñían por la falta de alimento desde hacían cuatro días. Estaban sucios y malolientes. La celda olía a orina y excremento, mientras que algunas gotas provenientes del sucio y reacio techo descendían silenciosamente por las paredes. Algunas ratas revoloteaban entre las sobras de la comida vieja. Una comida asquerosa, por cierto. El olor a muerte era inquebrantable y todo gracias a un hombre que yacía sin vida en una esquina desde hacía una semana.

El chico norteamericano, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, tenía sus labios rotos. Habían utilizado en él el suero de la verdad. Se sentía sucio; como un traidor. Había traicionado a su país, su bandera... a su pueblo. _"Lo lamento, realmente lo lamento"_ lloró mentalmente, mientras que dos gruesas lágrimas descendían por sus sucias mejillas. John Peterson pensaba en su familia y en su novia. ¡Él deseaba tanto regresar a casa! Su avioneta había sido interceptada mientras viajaba por el Océano Pacífico cuando se encontraba dirigiéndose a China.

Por otro lado, el joven chino, era demasiado joven. Si el norteamericano tenía unos veinticinco, él tenía unos diecisiete años. Era delgado, de piel muy pálida y de ojos de un azul tan intenso como el cielo o el mar. Su cabello era igual de blanco que la nieve, contrastando con su piel. Toushiro había sido capturado mientras realizaba algunas operaciones encubiertas en las fronteras de China.

—Aun cuando han hablado...no suelo ser tan misericordioso. Creo que ustedes dos serás excelentes para una lobotomía cerebral o quizás... sirvan para alguna amputación o experimento...—

—¡No, por favor! ¡Se lo suplico!— exclamó John, con lágrimas en sus ojos azules. —¡Mátenme! ¡Quítenme los órganos, pero no me hagan ningún experimento o amputación! ¡Por favor!— Él no quería vivir con una amputación o siendo una rata de laboratorio. Él prefería la muerte.

Tourshiro se quedó en silencio, con su cabeza baja. Prefería morir, por supuesto, pero él sabía que el rogar no iba a servir de nada. Al menos no con una bestia como ese hombre. Él disfrutaba de verlos en agonía y por ello Toushiro prefería mantener el poco orgullo que le quedaba y tener el miedo a raya.

Aizen sonrió y estuvo a punto de burlarse en el rostro del chico cuando otro capitán entró. Cabello blanco y ojos claros, Gin Ichimaru estaba con una mirada pasiva. —Gin, ¡que sorpresa!— exclamó con fingida alegría. —Aquí estaba yo a punto de enviar a experimentación a ambos jóvenes— repuso con su sonrisa.

Gin sonrió de lado, aun cuando sus ojos estaba cerrados. Él parecía un zorro y por eso—aunque Aizen no lo aceptara— él encontraba al hombre como un enemigo fuerte. Ichimaru era igual de astuto e inteligente que él, pero lo que a él (Aizen) le sobraba de malicioso y cruel, al hombre le faltaba.

Aun con una sonrisa de zorro, Gin dijo con voz clara —Oh, lamento decepcionarte, Aizen-sama, pero tengo el permiso para sacar a los dos jóvenes de éste lugar.— Aizen elevó una ceja —El gobierno ha pagado el rescate de los jóvenes, pero si no me cree, deberá ir a donde el emperador y preguntarle— Aizen no iba a hacerlo y Gin lo sabía. El orgullo del hombre era demasiado grande como para ir a donde el emperador como un perrito y cuestionarle sus decisiones. Además, él sabía que el emperador era demasiado... arrogante como para aceptar que alguien le fuera a cuestionar sus decisiones.

Por algo Aizen deseaba el poder.

—Lastima— comenzó con cierta irritación en su voz —Yo iba a divertirme mucho. Será para la próxima— culminó, pasando junto a Gin. —Al menos hoy será un día de muerte que cambiará el mundo— añadió en voz cínica.

Él desapareció por el oscuro pasillo.

Gin suspiró, antes de abrir la celda y encontrar a los dos jóvenes. Toushiro lo miró a los ojos. —¿Papá?— cuestionó, sorprendido de ver a su padre allí.

—Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? Casi arruinas todo,— le atajó molesto —Y a ti— miró severamente a John —te avisé que irían tras de tú avioneta, ¿y qué caso me hiciste? ¡Ninguno!— los dos jóvenes bajaron la cabeza, avergonzados. Le habían fallado a sus países, a sus ejércitos y al mundo. —Sólo Kami-sama sabe cuanta suerte tenemos de que no le hayan preguntado acerca de la organización, sino, todo se habría ido a la mierda. No hay forma de engañar el suero de la verdad— masculló.

Los chicos se pusieron de pie, débiles. —¿Y ahora? Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que el emperador no tiene ni idea de esto. ¿Qué tal si ese hombre pregunta?— cuestionó John, con voz seca y con un acento extraño. Aun cuando dominaba el japonés, se le hacía un tanto complicado hablarle con fluidez, por lo que lo hablaba despacio.

Ichimaru sonrió, confiado. —No lo hará. Es demasiado orgulloso como para recibir un regaño frente a todos.— Él conocía—lamentablemente— demasiado bien a Sosuke. Él sabía lo que el hombre haría y no haría. —Ahora nos vamos. No necesito más problemas de los que ya tengo— Los chicos salieron tras de él.

—¿Y a donde iremos?— preguntó con voz cansada Toushiro.

Gin se detuvo en seco, antes de suspirar. Esto sería un tema complicado, pero tarde o temprano surgiría. —A casa de tú madre. Tú verdadera madre.—

Toushiro palideció.

* * *

><p>Tres avionetas relucían ante los rayos del sol. Murciélago, la nave 4; Pantera, la nave 6; y Zangetsu, la nave 15; habían sido limpiadas, equipadas y recargado con municiones. Sus pilotos aun se encontraban en el interior de las oficinas del Comando, mientras que los cadetes culminaban sus labores con las naves.<p>

Pronto saldrían no sólo esas tres naves, sino cientos de más. Todas con un objetivo. Pear Harbor en Hawaii.

Ichigo miró el cielo desde una de las ventanas. Él no quería ir. Él no lo deseaba. Kurosaki sentía que un ataque a sorpresa no era nada más que un acto cobarde; un ataque de espaldas. Nunca le había agradado Aizen-taicho por ello. El hombre tenía unas acciones que no eran del todo morales. Y por supuesto, la idea del ataque era de él. "Una mente maestra, pero cruel" se dijo a sí mismo, mirando el cielo azul.

—No me digas que ahora eres todo un filósofo— se burló Grimmjow, entrando al pequeño salón. Kurosaki chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Por qué se supone que debo serlo?— cuestionó con desinterés. No tenía tiempo para pelear con sus amigos, de hecho, ni siquiera tenía los ánimos.

Grimmjow, reconociendo el tono de voz de su amigo, arqueó una de sus cejas. —¿Quien es la 'onna'?— cuestionó con voz severa. Los dos estaban solos en el salón puesto a que Ulquiorra culminaba con sus labores.

Ichigo colocó los ojos en blanco. —No tiene nada que ver con una mujer— le espetó, cruzándose de brazos. Grimmjow sonrió.

—Quizás si, quizás no. Pero la cuestión es, Kurosaki— comenzó el hombre, acercándose a la ventana y llevando sus manos a su espalda —que te conozco demasiado bien. Incluso cuando todos piensan que soy demasiado despistado, soy más observador que tú o Ulquiorra— No le agradaba admitirlo, él prefería tener el tipo de atacar antes de pensar, sin embargo... él era muy observador. —Esta misma actitud depresiva ocurrió cuando _ella_ te abandonó.—

—No comiences— le advirtió Ichigo con voz peligrosa. No tenía tiempo para _eso_.

Grimmjow lo ignoró por todo lo alto. —Te encerraste en tú mundo, realizando las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias. Luego, un par de semanas atrás, comienzas a sonreír y actuar de forma extraña. Ahora incluso piensas en lo que está bien y lo que está mal, pero igualmente te encierras en tú mundo— Él miró a Ichigo, quien lo observaba con horror. —Sólo una onna tiene el poder de hacer ese tipo de cosas— Y eso lo sabía por experiencia propia. Nell había cambiado muchas cosas en su vida. Una simple sirvienta... tan hermosa como los días de primavera. Su sonrisa era capaz de derretirlo y hacerlo sentir como el hombre más afortunado de la vida. Ella había cambiado muchas cosas de él.

Ichigo tosió. —No sé de que hablas—

—Oh, pero tú sí sabes de que yo hablo, Kurosaki— comentó Grimmjow. —Si quieres jugar al que no sabe nada, bien— Grimmjow miró a los ojos a Ichigo, sus ojos azules brillando con preocupación. —Estás jugando con fuego, Ichigo... ella es una mujer prohibida. Hermanos antes que cualquier mujer, ¿lo recuerdas?—

Kurosaki tragó seco, antes de mirar hacia afuera, avergonzado. —Lo sé— murmuró en voz muy baja. Él estaba jugando con fuego, él lo sabía. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Inoue había aparecido en su vida y... no de la forma correcta. —¿Crees que él lo sepa?—

Grimmjow lo consideró unos minutos. —Tal vez. Tal vez no— repuso. La realidad era —muy dura, por supuesto— que Grimmjow podía apostar su cabeza y su nave a que Ulquiorra sí sabía que Ichigo se estaba enamorando de _su_ onna. Había que ser demasiado idiota como para no darse cuenta, y por supuesto, Ulquiorra no era un idiota. Él era observador y en su silencio, calculaba las cosas. ¿Cómo no darse cuenta? Kurosaki visitaba a Inoue en la casa de Schiffer, la miraba con ojos atentos... se preocupaba por ella. Lo único que Grimmjow no podía entender era el por qué Ulquiorra no hacía nada.

_"Es tonto" _pensó Grimmjow _"Yo sé que el ama demasiado a la chica, pero entonces, ¿por qué no hace nada para evitar que Ichigo se acerque a ella? Aun cuando Ulquiorra ve a Ichigo como un hermano menor... es demasiado raro. A menos que esté demasiado confiado en el amor de ella hacia él..."_

Ichigo suspiró. —Yo sólo espero que Ulquiorra no lo sepa— dijo con esperanza el chico.

—Sólo no juegues con fuego y quizás no se percate de ello. Aléjate de ella— aconsejó Grimmjow, antes de darse la vuelta. —Hermanos antes que mujeres, siempre recuerdalo—

Kurosaki bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. _"Lo intentaré"_

* * *

><p>Orihime cepilló con dulzura el cabello de la nueva chica. Momo Hinamori. Era tan hermoso su cabello negro... Inoue suspiró. Le recordaba a Ulquiorra, aunque obviamente el cabello de él era mucho más masculino. Orihime había regresado junto a Matsumoto y las chicas mientras él se encontraba en su misión.<p>

La última vez que lo había visto había sido dos días atrás, cuando él se había despedido y se había ido a la base militar a entrenar antes de partir. Kurosaki-kun también había ido a visitarla. _"Hoy partirán" _pensó con tristeza.

—Tienes un cabello hermoso, Momo-chan— murmuró con cariño. La chica se ruborizó y le sonrió con amabilidad e inocencia. Sólo era una niña, pensó Inoue. Sólo tenía diez.

—Arigatou, Orihime-san. Pero tú cabello es mucho más hermoso— Inoue se rió en voz baja. Recordó cuando, en su niñez, era burlada por la tonalidad de su cabello. Era tan extraño su color, igual que el de Kurosaki-kun. La única persona que le gustaba su cabello era a Ulquiorra. A él le encantaba peinar con sus dedos su larga cabellera... solía hacerlo en las noches, luego de estar juntos.

Orihime se ruborizó ante el recuerdo de los largos y expertos dedos de Ulquiorra. —Eres la primera en decirlo— mintió —Por lo general nadie piensa que mi cabello es hermoso. Es extraño, de hecho.— Momo la miró con sus ojos grandes y del color de las avellanas.

—¿En serio?— Inoue asintió. —Pero, ¡a mi me gusta!— exclamó inocentemente la pequeña aprendiz. Orihime se rió en voz baja y Momo se ruborizó. –Lo lamento, no quería gritar—

—No es na...— Inoue dejó de hablar tan pronto escuchó la puerta del okiya. Con un paso firme, que Hinamori encontró elegante, Orihime llegó a la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con tres personas. Sólo una de ellas la conocía y de lejos. Gin Ichimaru, uno de los capitanes de las fuerzas japonesas y uno de los superiores de Ulquiorra, Kurosaki y Jaergerjaqez. —¿Ichimaru-sama?— cuestionó la joven geisha, interesada. Junto a él estaban dos jóvenes, uno que obviamente era norteamericano por sus rasgos y otro que era asiático.

Gin hizo una ligera reverencia a la chica. —Buenas tardes, Inoue-san. ¿Está Rangiku-chan en el okiya?— preguntó con educación. Toushiro miraba todo a su alrededor con interes. ¿Ahí vivía su _verdadera_ madre? Él sabía que Akano, la mujer que lo había criado, no era su madre verdadera. También sabía que su padre había sido el culpable de que él no hubiera podido conocer a su madre. Toushiro había odiado durante años a su padre —y aun no lo perdonaba del todo— pero él era inteligente y maduro, demasiado para su corta edad. Él entendía que el odio no iba a ayudarle, ademas, comprendía a su padre. Había sido por la propia seguridad de su madre y de él.

Ella era una geisha. Eso él lo sabía. Pero Toushiro aun no sabía que pensar acerca de eso. ¿Acaso no era casi lo mismo que una prostituta? Él se encontraba realmente confundido en torno a sus emociones. No le gustaba sentirse de esa forma. No le agradaba sentir miedo, frustración, confusión e inclusive cierta alegría de al fin conocer a su madre... ¿y si ella lo había olvidado? ¿Y si ella no le quería y su padre simplemente le había mentido para no provocarle más dolor? Ser rechazado por su propia madre sin duda alguna sería el dolor más horrible...

Por unos momentos, él sintió deseos de irse. Marcharse lejos de allí antes de verla.

—Umm— Inoue dudó unos instantes. Miró hacia el interior del okiya y buscó con su mirada la habitación de Matsumoto. Estaba abierta. Ella estaba allí. —Sí, Matsumoto-san está en el okiya. ¿Les gustaría pasar?— preguntó con amabilidad. Gin asintió, John se encogió de hombros con timidez y Toushiro no hizo nada. —Por favor, adelante—

Los tres hombres entraron y se encontraron con el patio principal del okiya. Era tan pacífico, tan hermoso... Para John el lugar olía a gardenias, igual que el perfume femenino que siempre utilizaba su adorada Sophia. Su prometida poseía un aroma tan armonioso... gardenias y lilas. Oh, él extrañaba tanto sus ojos color miel y su sonrisa perfecta y amable.

Gin caminó hasta la habitación de Rangiku y antes de entrar, se volteó hacia los dos jóvenes. —Ustedes esperen aquí— comandó con voz severa. Los dos chicos asintieron y se quedaron allí, a un lado de Inoue.

—¿Desean comer algo? Puedo prepararles lo que deseen. Se ven cansados— comentó con una sonrisa dulce. Los dos chicos, ruborizados ante la belleza de la geisha, asintieron con timidez. —Momo, ven aquí. Ayúdame a atender a nuestros invitados— dijo la chica con voz suave.

Momo corrió hasta donde Orihime y se sonrojó al ver el chico de cabellos blancos. ¡Ella nunca había visto a un chico con ojos tan grandes y azules como esos! —C-claro— dijo, sonriendo.

Toushiro le sonrió a la pequeña niña que había llegado. No debía tener más de once años. Se parecía mucho a Yuna, la hija de Akano. La pequeña Yuna era todo un encanto, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, siempre solía jugar con él. Aun cuando la niña llamada Hinamori poseía los cabellos negros y los ojos oscuros, Toushiro no pudo evitar el recordar a su hermana adoptiva.

—Vamos— Los tres siguieron a Orihime a las cocinas.

Mientras tanto, Gin entró a la habitación de Matsumoto y no pudo evitar el sentirse encantado por el suave aroma a verano en ella. El aroma personal de Rangiku. A Gin le encantaba sentir esa suave esencia en su nariz... le hacía recordar sus más felices años.

Rangiku estaba sentada en el suelo, con una botella de sake. El primer vaso aun estaba lleno. Ella miraba fijamente algún punto en la habitación que Gin no pudo descifrar. —Si continuas bebiendo, morirás— Matsumoto se volteó y lo observó fijamente.

Volvió a voltearse y tomó el vaso entre sus dedos. —¿Cómo muere algo que ya está muerto?— cuestionó en voz baja. Gin sintió una puñalada atravesar su alma al escucharla. —¿Podrías responderme eso, Gin? Eres un experto en la materia de asesinar lo muerto—

—Rangiku...—

—¿Qué haces aquí?— le espetó, mirándolo con furia. —¿Qué haces en mi vida? ¿Por qué te empeñas en regresar y mostrar tú estúpido rostro cuando sabes que me has dañado? ¿Acaso te gusta ver mi dolor? ¡Por qué no te vas de mi vida!— Rangiku sentía tanta rabia en esos momentos. Sólo deseaba que él se fuera, que la dejara en su miseria. Ella había vivido durante años en la miseria... ella sobreviviría.

Gin la observó a los ojos. —Yo lo siento, Rangiku. ¿Cuantas veces quieres que te diga que lo lamento? ¡Yo no podía dejar a nuestro hijo en Japón!— exclamó, cansado. Si el dejaba al pequeño Toushiro junto a su madre... _ellos_ hubieran muerto. —Tenía-tengo demasiados enemigos. ¿Crees que si ellos hubieran descubierto a mi hijo... te hubieran descubierto a ti no te hubieran utilizado en _mi_ contra?—

—¡Era _mi_ hijo! ¡No tenías derecho a llevártelo! ¡No tenías derecho! ¡Tus padres no lo tenían!— gritó Rangiku, colocándose de pie. —¿Por qué no pensaste en otra cosa? ¿Por qué tenías que arrebatármelo de mis brazos? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no pensaste que con eso me ibas a matar? ¡Te odio, Gin Ichimaru! ¡Te odio con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón y jamás te perdonaré por arrebatarme a mi bebe! ¿Por qué permitirse que ellos se lo llevaran?—

Hubo un minuto de silencio. Ichimaru sentía su corazón palpitar dolorosamente. La salvación de un mejor mundo... de sus ideales... eso había destruido a la mujer que más amaba en su vida. Él le había arrebatado a Rangiku el derecho de criar a su bebe, de verlo crecer... lo había hecho por evitar que alguno de los dos fuera herido. Nadie sabía acerca de su amor por Rangiku, mucho menos conocían la existencia de Toushiro. Todos pensaban que el bebe que había nacido producto de una noche había muerto en el trayecto a China. Ni siquiera sus padres sabían de la existencia de Toushiro. Matsumoto había creído toda su vida que habían sido sus padres (los de Gin) los que habían robado a su hijo, pero estaba equivocada. —No fueron mis padres los que robaron a Toushiro esa noche, Rangiku— dijo en voz baja.

—¿Q-qué?— Matsumoto tenía sus mejillas húmedas debido a sus gruesas lágrimas producto del dolor y de la rabia. Lo observó durante unos segundos en silencio y por fin pudo reconocer lo que él decía. Fue un duro golpe, sin duda alguna. —N-no... ¡fuiste tú! ¡Fuiste tú! ¿Por qué?— gritó, abalanzándose sobre él y pegándole en su pecho. —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?—

—Escúchame— gritó Gin, tomándola por sus pequeñas muñecas y forzándola a mirarlo a sus ojos azules —Si Tooushiro se quedaba contigo ambos morirían. ¿Cuantas veces debo repetirlo? Ni siquiera mis padres saben que él está vivo. Ellos creyeron que él había muerto en el trayecto a China. Yo no podía permitir que conocieran sobre sus existencia, ¿acaso no puedes comprenderlo? Si _ellos _lo hubieran descubierto... si _ellos_ hubieran descubierto que te amo y que eres la madre de mi hijo, te hubieran utilizado en mi contra.—

Rangiku se quedó sin palabras, incapaz de comprender lo que él decía. —No entiendo—

—Yo no soy un simple soldado, Rangiku.— Ella le miró con duda. —Soy un espía del gobierno chino y podría decirse que del gobierno estadounidense. Ellos aun no han entrado en la guerra, pero tienen sus piezas involucradas. Aunque creo que con lo que sucederá hoy... ellos entraran de lleno— dijo para sí mismo. —¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si ellos me descubrían? Ellos habrían venido por ustedes, los hubieran torturado y asesinado frente a mi. Yo no podía permitirlo— murmuró. Soltó las muñecas de Rangiku y ella retrocedió, aun sin quitarle sus ojos azules de encima. "_Tan vulnerable"_ pensó Gin. —Se que te herí, se que destruí tú vida al robar a Toushiro, pero no puedo arrepentirme de haberles salvado sus vidas. Tengo un lugar especial en el infierno, lo sé, pero no puedo evitar el ser un bastardo egoísta por querer que las dos personas más importantes en mi vida vivieran—

Matsumoto, aun mirándolo a sus ojos, le pegó una fuerte bofetada. —Quizás... quizás hiciste lo correcto, sólo Kami sabe. Aun así, no pienses que voy a perdonarte. No creo que llegue el día en que pueda lograr hacerlo.—

—Nunca ha sido mi intención que lo hagas— confesó él, llevando su mano a su ardiente mejilla. —Sólo deseo que sepas la verdad— añadió —y que lo conozcas. Él sabe todo. Y aun cuando no me perdona... él comprende porque haría exactamente lo mismo que hice yo—

—¿Cómo está él?— cuestionó Rangiku, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse al instante. ¡Su hijo! Por primera vez escuchaba acerca de él. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Cómo sería él?

Gin sintió su corazón dar un vuelco al ver los ojos de ella. Dos hermosas gemas azules brillando por la esperanza. Por los deseos de ver a su hijo. —Bien... es un chico muy testarudo y orgulloso como tú...—

—Cuando regreses a China... dile que lo amo—

—No lo haré yo cuando puedes hacerlo tú... él está aquí—

—¿En Japón?— preguntó Matsumoto en voz alta. Su corazón palpitaba tan rápido...

—No, aquí en el okiya. Está junto a Inoue-san...— eso fue lo último que escuchó Matsumoto antes de perder el conocimiento y verlo todo oscuro.

* * *

><p><em>Tres horas después. Océano Pacífico. Cerca de las costas hawaianas.<em>

_**"Murciélago a Coyote"**_ llamó Ulquiorra _**"Reporte"**_

_**"Sin anormalidades, Murciélago Todos los radares están normales."**_ Respondió Coyote Stark desde su avioneta número 1. Una fila de aeronaves surcaba el cielo del Pacífico, atravesando el profundo océano.

En forma de triangulo, y al comienzo de la fila de naves, estaban las avionetas Zangetuzu a la derecha, Murciélago en el medio y Pantera a la izquierda. Los tres pilotos se mantenían en silencio, pendientes a su camino y radares. —Zangetzu, atacarás junto a Pantera y otros cincuenta la flota _Oklahoma_— dijo Ulquiorra por el micrófono privado que compartía con sus dos amigos.

Ichigo frunció el ceño, antes de gruñir. —¿Y tú?—

—Iré a la base terrestre— explicó Ulquiorra.

—Iré contigo— atajó Ichigo.

—No necesito una niñera, Kurosaki. Soy lo suficientemente rápido y eficiente como para cuidarme solo.— Ulquiorra miró la nave 15 que volaba a su derecha. Negó la cabeza y centró su atención en el camino.

Ichigo suspiró. Él no podía dejarlo solo, él tenía una promesa que cumplir. —Lo lamento, tengo una promesa que cumplir y quieras o no, iré contigo.— No sólo era por su promesa, sino porque Ulquiorra era su mejor amigo. Él no podía permitir que su amigo fuera herido. Grimmjow, por otra parte, era un aviador eficiente. Ichigo sabía que él no iba a tener problemas con atacar una flota, sin embargo, atacar una base terrestre donde estaban las mayorías de las armas... eso era _otro_ asunto. Era peligroso.

Grimmjow negó la cabeza. _"Idiota"_ pensó agridulcemente. ¿Por qué Kurosaki no podía ser como cualquier otro hombre? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan auto-sacrificador? —Yo no tengo problemas con ir al _Oklahoma_ con los otros 50. Puedo arreglármelas incluso solo— comentó con orgullo. Grimmjow se sentía confundido sobre a quien apoyar. La onna era de Ulquiorra, sin embargo, Kurosaki también parecía quererla. _"Onnas y los problemas que traen"_ Él no tenía que ser tan inteligente como para saber a quien le habían hecho la promesa.

Ulquiorra tampoco. —Sólo no te entrometas en _mi_ camino, Kurosaki.— Orihime, aparentemente, le había hecho jurar a su amigo el que estuviera tras de él. Si le preguntaban a Ulquiorra, él diría que se sentía enojado. Profundamente enojado. Le irritaba el que Inoue estuviera pidiéndole a su amigo el que lo protegiera. También le enojaba el pensar que Kurosaki estuviera enamorándose de _su _mujer. Pero, él era un hombre maduro. Él no iba a pelear con su mejor amigo por celos. Él no era así, además, él sabía que Orihime lo amaba a él. No tenía porque mostrarse rencoroso con Ichigo.

—Entendido— respondió Kurosaki. El joven tragó seco al ver a lo lejos la enorme plataforma llamada la Oklahoma del ejército yanki. Era enorme... y él sabía... oh como sabía... que estaba llena de soldados que descansaban, inocentes al hecho de que la muerte estaba cerca. Ichigo sintió una punzada de remordimiento en su corazón. ¡Él no quería, él no quería! ¡Matarían personas que no estaban preparadas! ¡Personas inocentes!

Ichigo deseaba virar su nave y regresar a casa, pero no podía. Él tenía una promesa que cumplir. Kurosaki sabía que su conciencia estaría sucia desde ese día en adelante. Llevaría en sus manos la sangre de cientos de personas inocentes que habían muerto por estúpidos tratados económicos. "_Un mundo en guerra_" pensó "_no es nada más que una parte del infierno desatado"_

_**"Por el Imperio"**_ dijo Ulquiorra, el comandante de la misión al micrófono de las 353 naves japonesas.

_"¡Por el imperio!"_ respondieron 352 voces. Ichigo se quedó en silencio, cabizbajo.

* * *

><p>Caos. Absoluto y total caos. Ichigo había estado en demasiados ataques como para diferenciar una batalla de un infierno. <em>Ese<em> era un infierno. Un infierno desatado en la tierra. Había fuego, sangre, muerte... gritos de dolor, de agonía, de piedad... llantos a Dios para detener el infierno. Los ruidos de los disparos, de los misiles... las carcajadas de sus compañeros, los gritos de júbilo de ver el enemigo moribundo...

Ichigo sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza y deseos de vomitar. Había demasiada sangre... las paredes de la base, los pisos... todos estaban pintados con el rojo escarlata. Sintió una opresión en su pecho al ver como una de las avionetas perseguía a un grupo de chicos hasta darles muerte. Demasiados jóvenes para morir.

"_**Ulquiorra, detenlo"**_ suplicó a su compañero. ¡Eso tenía que culminar! ¡Tenía que culminar ya! La Oklahoma estaba hundiéndose a gran velocidad, con cientos de marinos dentro. La base estaba incendiada y casi todas las maquinarias estaban inservibles. Habían cientos de decenas de muertos y heridos.

_**"No puedo detenerlo hasta que no reciba la orden, Ichigo"**_ repuso Ulquiorra, merodeando la plataforma. Estaba en llamas, igual que las habitaciones de los soldados. Un infierno.

_**"Por favor, ¡ya hemos destruido su base! ¿Qué atacaremos? ¿Sus cadáveres? ¡Esto es una locura!" **_gritó Ichigo, pegándole al volante de su avioneta.

_**"Es por la gloria de nuestro imperio"**_ replicó monótonamente Uquiorra, aun cuando dudaba de sus palabras. Él no podía dudar de las órdenes de su capitán. Él no debía.

_**"¿Qué gloria puede haber en atacar al herido? ¿Dónde está la gloria en esto? ¡Esto es un infierno!"**_ le espetó Ichigo, agitado. Ulquiorra dudó unos instantes. Era cierto, por supuesto. ¿Qué gloria podía haber en un baño de sangre premeditado? Pero él no podía irse en contra a sus superiores.

Él suspiró. _**"Estás dejando que tus emociones nublen tú mente"**_

_**"No, Ulquiorra"**_ comenzó Ichigo, sintiendo sus ojos arder con lágrimas. _**"No son mis emociones, es sólo mi conciencia haciéndome entender que hoy he contribuido a que madres, hermanas, esposas e hijas lloren por sus hombres."**_

_**"En todas las guerras hay muerto, Ichigo. No hay guerra donde no hayan bajas."**_

_**"¡Pero esto no es una guerra! Esto una aberración premeditada. Matamos personas que desconocían acerca del ataque. Morir en una guerra es digno cuando sabes que lo haces concientemente... esto no es digno."**_

_**"Su gobierno, Ichigo... "**_ repuso con cierta inseguridad Ulquiorra. _"Maldita sea, ¿por qué sus palabras me afectan?_" pensó, incapaz de comprender que le ocurría.

_**"Hoy no atacamos su gobierno, Ulquiorra. Hoy matamos inocentes."**_ Ulquiorra estuvo a punto de responder, cuando escuchó los ruidos de disparos provenientes de una ametralladora. Estaban dirigidas a su nave. Él se quedó sin palabras, incapaz de moverse... incapaz de hacer algo. _**"¡Ulquiorra! ¡Cuidado!"**_ gritó Ichigo, moviendo a Zangetzu hasta quedar frente a Murciélago. Los disparos resonaron en el metal de la avioneta 15, y algunos de los cristales se astillaron.

_**"¡Idiota!"**_ gritó Ulquiorra. _**"¡Sal de aquí!" **_Las dos naves se apresuraron a salir del lugar de los tiros. Ulquiorra respiraba hondo, había estado a punto de morir si no hubiera sido por Ichigo. _**"¿Estas bien, Kurosaki?" **_cuestionó, mirando hacia Zangetzu.

Ichigo asintió. _**"Si, los paneles de Zangetsu están algo dañados y uno de los motores de combustible está algo averiado, pero sobreviviré" **_murmuró, llevando una de sus manos a su hombro y cadera. Dos de las balas habían atravesado el metal y lo habían impactado. Sus manos estaban repletas de sangre y dolía como los mil demonios, pero él podría soportarlo. _**"¿Podrías dar la orden de partir ya? Por favor..."**_ pidió. Si continuaban por allí... él no estaba seguro de sobrevivir.

_**"Murciélago a todas las unidades, murciélago a todas las unidades, retirada. Han hecho un excelente trabajo, ahora regresemos a casa"**_ comandó. Fueron muy pocos los caídos de las tropas, por lo que hubieron gritos de júbilos y aplausos de haber destruido al enemigo. Ichigo, por su parte, con sus manos repletas de sangre observó el paisaje casi post-apocalíptico. Tanta sangre joven perdida... _**"Vamos a casa, Ichigo"**_

_**"Sí, regresemos..."**_ comentó con debilidad. Un viaje de casi tres horas... ¿podría sobrevivirlas? _"Tengo que hacerlo, se lo prometí a ella..."_

_"Regreso a casa tal y como te lo prometí, Onna..."_


End file.
